If Pokemon Villains had a random conversation
by Pokemon Storyteller
Summary: Giovanni has invented a magical portal that sucks up every villain from the pokemon games,manga,anime, and movies. Will they survive the awkwardness?
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Giovanni: Hello everyone! I am going to be your host for to- **

**Brodie: Oh my Arceus! Are you serious?! **

**Giovanni: Yes I am. Now, Proton! Proton! **

**Proton: Ugh! What is it?! **

**Giovanni: Where's the portal?! ANSWER OR DIE.**

**Proton: It's in the back corner.**

**Giovanni: Well then, make it suck up all the other villains that are not here!**

**Proton: Um.. EVERYONE? Even the ones from Pokemon Ranger?! **

**Giovanni: Yes! AND WHY ON EARTH DID YOU FART?!**

**Proton: Who said I farted?**

**Giovanni: I did!**

**Brodie: Stupid. I just hope they suck up Blue eyes.**

**Proton: Ooo, you like her?**

**Brodie: She's as hot as hell.**

**Proton: Yeah, how about, Courtney, Shelly, Ariana, Jupiter and or Mars?**

**Brodie: Yea. *puts on spy glasses * I'm the man.**

**Proton: Yea right.**

**Brodie: Shut up midget!**

**Proton: Why are you so... Awkward?**

**Brodie: And that's what she said.**

**Giovanni: Dudes! I put up the portal!**

**Brodie: Okay, what about it?**

**Giovanni: Everyone's here!**

**Proton: Um.. Is Archer, Ariana and Petrel here? **

**Giovanni: Of course! Every villain came here. Even the ones you don't even know! **

**Petrel: Hey! Where are we?! **

**Courtney: This doesn't look good. **

**Tabitha: Oh no.. It's Brodie. **

**Maxie: Something wrong with it Tabby? (Snickering) **

**Tabitha: O MY GAWDD!**

** everyone turns and looks at Tabitha **

**Giovanni: Hey kid! No yelling in here or else... **

**Proton: He'll use the ultimate weapon! Me- **

**Giovanni: Be quiet! We can't let them know just yet! **

**Red eyes: Okay, do you take questions? **

**Giovanni: Of course! Now, what's your question? **

**Red eyes: Why are we here? **

**Proton: Ahem.. You are not allowed to ask that question. **

**Blue eyes: Aren't you going to write or say your names? **

**Giovanni: Oh my name you ask? Well young lady, my name is Giovanni and this is my friend Proton. **

** Blue eyes: Nice to meet you!**

**Red eyes: And we like dancing!**

**Purple eyes: And I don't...**

**Blue eyes: Shut up Purple.**

**Red eyes: And you know...**

**Blue eyes: I'm tha prettiest one here!**

**Mars: Hello! There's only room for one pretty girl and that's me!**

**Shelly: *slowly backing away***

**Mars: Don't you dare back away like that! **

**Giovanni and Proton: ...**

**Archer: Why is it so quiet all of the sudden?**

**Proton: I... Don't know...**

**Giovanni: Nerds...**

**Proton: What ever, MOVIE VILLAIN TIME!**

**Zero: Sup.**

**Giovanni: No Proton, no.**

**Proton: Hey, you're not my mommy!**

**Giovanni: *puts on wig* Yes I am!**

**Proton: Sup.**

**Giovanni: *facepalm***

**Brodie: Soo, stupid. OH TABITHA!**

**Tabitha: What?**

**Brodie: Yea, Tabby! Ha ha ha!**

**Tabitha: Oh my gawd.**

**Giovanni:Must. End. Chapter.**

**Proton: Sure then.**

**Giovanni: Wait, before we do that, Fashion freaks must jump off a cliff and die. By the way, we brought you all here for being tortured,by the absolute nonsense we can make throughout. Dates can be, embarrassing, bloody, killing and the fact is everything. It can be even random. Like eating a poop.**

**Proton: Ugh, gross!**

**Giovanni: Okay, just end the chapter.**

**Proton: Yes-**

**Brodie: *tackles him* Everybody dance now!**

**Proton: Ow... That hurt balls.**

**Brodie: And who said my name was balls?! Midget!**

**Proton: We must end.**


	2. Chapter 2 Truth or dare

Giovanni: Okay! We're back from our weird girl fight that happened the last chapter, any ideas for our activity, Proton?

Proton: Ugh. It's Truth or Dare. If I have to go first, Brodie, Truth or Dare?

Brodie: Um, truth.

Proton: Do you like girls?

Brodie: Yes- wait didn't I tell you a lot are as hot as hell?!

Everyone: Ooooo!

Brodie: Oh shut up! Everyone here is a perv. Even you Tabby!

Tabitha: IT'S NOT EVEN TABBY!

Proton: Now, it's your turn Brodie!

Brodie: Okay, you guy with purple hair!

Petrel: Me?

Brodie: Yeah you! Truth or dare?

Petrel: Dare!

Brodie: I dare you to do a sloppy kiss in front of Courtney, the black hair girl over there.

Courtney:Ahem!

Petrel: It's a dare.

Courtney:Ugh fine!

Petrel: ( does dare) Ugh, this is disgusting! Ariana! Dare or truth?

Ariana: It's truth or dare. Truth.

Petrel: Do you like Archer?

Archer: ...

Ariana: Um uh, um... * blushes* y-yes... He's pretty handsome... * blushes harder*

Archer: ( blushing )

Petrel: Why?

Ariana: Because he's hotter than you.

Petrel: And because he's a fire type right?

Ariana: *glares at Petrel* Seriously, do you have a problem?

Petrel: Uh, no.

Ariana: Then stop your dilly dally.

Petrel: Oh my.

Proton: God.

Ariana: Ahem. Funky dude! Truth or dare?!

Colress: Um... Dare? Oh and by the way, MY NAME'S NOT FUNKY DUDE!

Ariana: Whatevs. I dare you to give a cup of wine to N.

N: Hey! How do you know my name already?!

Ariana: Shut up. ( looks at Colress) Well?

Colress:( gives wine to N)

Colress: Ghetsis, Truth or dare?

Ghetsis: I'm not playing!

Everyone: YOU HAVE TO!

Ghetsis: Fine! Truth!

Colress: Do you have a crush?!

Ghetsis: No.

Colress: Why not?

Ghetsis: Because you looked at Anthea rule 63.

Everyone: WHAT THE?!

N: It's true! Colress is SUCH a pervert! He even looks at rule 34!

Colress: PLEASE STOP.

N: NO.

Proton: Giovanni please end.

Giovanni: Well, before we get into more awkwardness, let's wrap this chapter up! Oh and one more thing, we have to have a party!

Proton: Are you insane?!

Giovanni: Haha just kidding!


	3. Chapter 3: Shipping

_Giovanni: Alright we're back from an insane Truth or dare game. Now, we are going to be discussing shippings, gay and straight. _

_Proton: No..Can I sit out for this chapter? Please?! _

_Giovanni: Ugh, okay fine. _

_Archer: So, do I have any shippings? _

_Giovanni: Of course! There is clonegeuseshipping which is you and Ariana. _

_Ariana: *blushes* Really, there is? _

_Archer: Well, I've finally found a shipping with Ariana. _

_Giovanni: There's corinthshipping which is you and ARCHIE?! _

_Archie: I'm NOT gay! _

_Archer: No comment. _

_Giovanni: Cunningshipping is Archer and Jessie. _

_Jessie: What?! I'm for James! _

_Giovanni: Well sorry, that's how fans made it! _

_Archer: Can we just move on?(sick mode) _

_Giovanni: Sure! Archer, you can sit out for now. I don't want you to barf on my studio. _

_Proton: Uh you mean our stud- _

_Giovanni: Oh shut up! Next we have some shipping for Grings Kodai! Not a lot though.._

_Kodai: Yes! _

_Giovanni: Dirtyworkshipping is you and Goone. _

_Goone: ... Um what?* blushes *_

_Kodai: Seriously?! _

_Giovanni: Yes.. Seriously. I don't like gay shipping but I have to say them.._

_Kodai: But what if you don't know them? _

_Giovanni: Of course I know! I go on Tumblr daily to check out villain shipping. _

_Proton: Okay..._

_Giovanni: Internshipping is Rowena and you. _

_Kodai: Okay... Not gay.. _

_Giovanni: You can sit out now. _

_Kodai: Yes! _

_Giovanni: Moving on to that hot girl with pink hair and she is from team aqua. _

_Shelly: You mean me. _

_Giovanni: Yes of course you! Now you have some good shipping. _

_Shelly: What is that supposed to mean? _

_Giovanni: Commandershipping is what I mean! _

_Shelly: What's that? _

_Giovanni: D'oh! (Falls) _

_Shelly: Hellooo? _

_Giovanni: Commandershipping is you, and... Tabitha. _

_Shelly and Tabitha: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

_Giovanni: Yes I will be serious. Shivermetimbershipping is Archie and you. _

_Shelly:( blushing so much) I- I really - I LOVE HIM! _

_Archie: So she confessed! _

_Giovanni: That's not all. There's alphafemaleshipping which is Courtney and Shelly! _

_Courtney: WHAT?! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I'M 100 PERCENT STRAIGHT! _

_Giovanni: Okay okay. Stop shouting. Aquadanshipping is Archie, Matt and Shelly. _

_Shelly: Interesting... I'm good with that. _

_Matt: Finally, someone who actually loves me! _

_Shelly: I don't love you. I like you. I love Archie. Is that all Giovanni? _

_Giovanni: No. There's Hotgingermesshipping which is you and Maxie._

_ Maxie: Ahem! _

_Proton: You don't have to ahem so loud! _

_Giovanni: Shut up! _

**10 minutes later **

_Giovanni: We are done for today! _

_Everyone:( Faints even Proton) _

_Giovanni: Haha .I knew you would faint at the end!_


	4. Chapter 4: Inappropriate, inappropriate!

Giovanni: And we are back!

Proton: Awesome! Now, I can actually get in without being grossed out.

Giovanni: Ha ha, all of you fainted. I'm now going to post it on YouTube.

Everyone: NO!

Giovanni: Too bad!

Petrel: Can we just move on?!

Shelly: Can Courtney have a dare first?

Giovanni: Sure! Courtney, I dare you to listen to Lavender town syndrome. After that, I dare you to listen to the Kanto Victory road music. Then I dare you to get a school intercom and play the Lavender syndrome in it.

Courtney: Oh that's easy!( bows and listens to Lavender syndrome and victory road music.) Now with this intercom, ( smiles evil smirk) I will play the creepiest syndrome you've heard of!

Maxie: Hey hey hey! As your boss, I command you to stop!

Giovanni: Hey too bad man dress girl! I dared Courtney!

Maxie: I am not a man dress girl! By the way my jacket is NOT a man dress!

Archie: Ha ha ha ha ha ha you already look like Ariana!

Ariana: So are you saying I'm a boy?!

Giovanni: Ariana, you can stop!

Courtney: I'm starting!( Eyes start bleeding) O my Arceus!

Tabitha: Woah, eyes BLEEDING?! YOU'RE CRAZY!

Brodie: Ha ha.

Everyone: HOW IS THAT FUNNY?! SHE'S BLEEDING!

Giovanni: Okay Courtney can sit out. Mars, do you like anyone?

Mars: Uh, I like um, Sat. I LIKE SATURN!

Saturn: Seriously, you didn't have to shout. And of course I know you like me.

Archie: Awkward!

Tabitha: LOL.

Giovanni: Anyway, any ideas?

Mack: Nope.

Butler: Ah ha! I've got a great idea!( takes out Groudon and scares Mack)

Amber: LOL!

Butler: Ha ha I like to scare Mack like that!

Mack: Hey, you are so mean Butler!

Zero: When can I get involved?

Giovanni: You can right now if you want!

Archie: I dare Courtney and Tabitha to do 7 minutes in Heaven.

Courtney: ( blushes)

Tabitha: I'm now grossed out.

Archie and Maxie: Do it NOW!

Archie and Maxie: Jynx, double jynx, personal jynx!

Maxie: I said it first!

Archie: No I did!

Brodie: Rock paper scissors you two! Tabitha and Courtney, 7 minutes in Heaven. If you don't do it, 1 hour in Heaven!

Tabitha: Fine!

Courtney: Okay then, but I dare Butler, Brodie, Maxie, Magma grunts, and all the other boys from the other teams to play Spin the Bottle! No girls.

Please tell me if this is a bit inappropriate...

Butler:Hey no fair!

Brodie: Actually I think it's fair because there would be no Yuri.

Maxie: I don't want to see girls making out.

Butler: How about Yaoi?!

Archie: Oops.

Zero: No yaoi for me.

**Courtney and Tabitha go into a closet and start making** **out.**

Ghetsis: So, do I have to hear what they're doing?

Giovanni: Go ahead!

Ghetsis: Ugh, they're making out!

Zero: What's so gay about that?!

Ghetsis: I don't like it when people kiss. It grosses me out.

Everyone: Ha ha ha!

Ghetsis: Gr...

Zero: Can we start our game now?

Giovanni: Yep!

Giovanni spins bottle and it points to Proton.

Proton: That was SO unexpected.

Zero: Do it!

Proton and Giovanni kiss.

Giovanni: I have a idea! Let's just censor all this from the camera!

Everyone: Yes!

* CENSORED!*

Tabitha and Courtney come out of the closet and their mouths open wider than they can.

Tabitha: So, your plan to embarress boys was a disaster.

Courtney: Yes it was a disaster.

Giovanni: We are done for now! ( starts puking)


	5. Charades and Awkwardness

Giovanni: Finally, we are back from a gross boy Spin the Bottle. Let's play, Silent Mr. Mime.

Proton: Actually, it's called-

Giovanni: Shut up!

Butler: Hey, can I scare Mack again? Please?

Mack: That's it. I'm out!

Butler: No! Mack, come back!

**Butler chases Mack around the studio with his Pokemon and then they eventually get into an enormous fight.**

Giovanni: JUST STOP! DO YOU KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING IT IS FOR ME TO CONTROL THIS STUPID SITUATION?! WE WILL DISCUSS SHIPPING AGAIN IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW! DO YOU TWO UNDERSTAND?!

Courtney: Wow. He screamed. Tabby, I need another tissue! Blood is still coming out!

Tabitha: Don't call me that. Here is the tissue.

Brodie bumps Tabitha on the arm on purpose.

Tabitha: WHAT THE HELL BRODIE?!

Butler and Mack stop fighting.

Giovanni: Guys, we really need to do something. Any ideas?

Proton: I have one! Only if you let me SPEAK.

Giovanni: Ugh fine.

Proton: Charades.

Ghetsis: Not bad, not bad at all.

Proton: I'll go first. (acts out Gentleman.)

N: Is it, Gangnam Style?

Proton: Nope.

Mack: Dancing... GENTLEMAN?! ( Starts dancing)

Proton: Yes!

Mack: ( Acts out Maxie's Blast Off in Gaining Groudon.)

Tabitha: Oh this is SO easy! Maxie blasting because of Kyogre.

Mack: Oh darn it! Okay it's your turn.

Tabitha: ( Acts out Mack getting scared by Butler.) Ha ha.

Mack: (Face palm) ...

Butler: Oh this looks familiar.

Giovanni: Mack getting scared by Butler because of the stupid Groudon.

Maxie: Butler, you're back in.

Mack: No don't!

Courtney: LOL.

Tabitha: Giovanni, your turn!

Giovanni: *Sigh* ( Acts out Sitting on the toilet.)

Proton: Oh this looks so wrong.

Ariana: I have no idea.

Cyrus: Sitting on the toilet.

Saturn: Wow boss you are so smart.

Cyrus: Shut up. ( Acts out Don't hug me I'm scared.)

Mars: No no no! It can't be!

Ghetsis: If there was another room, I would go there.

Colress: Salad fingers?

Cyrus: No way.

N: Don't hug me I'm scared?

Ghetsis: How did

N: You are so mean!

Colress: I don't think Ghetsis would let you watch THAT.

N: Well, I did.

Portal appears. Anthea comes out.

Anthea: Oops, sorry I'm late!

N: We are playing Charades.

Anthea: OMG Charades?! I wanna play!

Colress: Ha ha. Concordia, look at this!

Concordia ignores Colress.

N: Anthea, you can take my turn.

Anthea: OMG YAY! ( Acts out Annoying Orange.)

Concordia: Seriously?

Tabitha: Uh, I .. No no no!

Maxie: I'm not guessing. AT ALL.

Anthea: Fine, I don't care.

Archie: ( Punches Maxie in the face)

Shelly: Yay, Maxie died!

Proton revives Maxie

Shelly: Oh come on!

Proton: I dare Archie to kill Ghetsis. Ghetsis, no defending yourself.

Ghetsis: Why me?!

Archie kills Ghetsis.

N: Crap.

Colress faints.

Proton: Seriously?

Ariana: Did someone make him have a heart attack?

Petrel: Not me!

Archer: Why are we even playing Truth or Dare now?

Giovanni: IDK.

Cyrus: What?

Mars: Awkwardshuckalakamanamono.

Saturn: Awkward Shuckle?

Jupiter: You can clearly see, that she didn't say that!

Charon: Hi, I'm Charon.

Jupiter: We all know that.

Saturn: His name isn't Charon, it's Stewart Pid!

Charon: Oops, sorry, I'm Stew Pid.

Everyone: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Charon: ?

Proton: Charon's stupid.

Cyrus faints.

Ariana: What on Earth is going on?!

Archer: Me.

Domino: -_-

Wendy: Does that even make any sense?

Colress starts singing Gentleman.

Maxie: What the Hell?

Shelly: Weird.

N: What are you doing Colress?! I'll tell Ghetsis about this!

Colress stops.

Anthea: Uh, I'm still doing my turn!

Ghetsis is revived.

Ghetsis: Well, due to the looks of things I'm guessing Annoying Orange.

Concordia: Ding ding ding!

Anthea: What.

Giovanni: Can we play something else Proton?

Proton: Yes. We play Tag.

Ghetsis: You have terrible grammar.

Proton: I do yes.

Colress: -_-

10 minutes later...

Proton: *pants* Can we finish this chapter now?

Giovanni: Sure! But beware of the next one, I'm letting the readers choose the dares! Bye bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Movie Villain Special!

Giovanni: Today is a special!

Proton: Why?

Giovanni: It's movie villain time! Zero, you're in charge.

Zero: Why me? Ahem. Welcome movie villains to a special of If Pokemon villains had a random conversation. O my gosh! I already hate this!

Lawrence 3: Truth or dare?

Zero: Truth or dare.

Lawrence 3: Truth.

Zero: Do you like Annie, or Oakley, or both?

Lawrence 3: Both. Goone, truth or

Goone: Truth.

Lawrence 3: Do you have a crush? If yes who?

Goone: No.

Zero: He's lying.

Goone: No.

Zero: Yes you are.

Goone: No.

Zero: What's with him?

Goone: Fine.

Zero: Yes.

Goone: Grings Kodai... Boss don't hate me!

Villains: ( WTF face)

Zero: Awkward...

Cyrus: I disapprove.

Cyrus, Saturn and Mars and Jupiter and Charon burst out laughing.

Kodai faints.

Zero: He he. That was weird. Goone, if you had to kiss one girl, who would it be? Any villain.

Goone: .. Um no not her.. Her no! Uh Courtney is cool but Shelly's hot but.. Ugh!

Zero: Ooh! You like girls!

Goone: No I don't. Uh maybe Jupiter. Yeah I'll have to kiss Jupiter!

Zero: Oh see? You like girls! You should be named,

Villains: Mister Panatoy!

Goone: What. On. Earth.

Zero: OK, from now on EVERYONE has to call Goone Mister Panatoy.

Kodai: Thank you for saving my life!

Zero: Wha...?

Kodai: Never mind.

Zero: Goone ay kaya ugok na kung Jupiter kasal sa kanya, siya ay pumunta Crazy! Gayundin kapag Grings Kodai barfs, kukunin ko na uminom ng beer ang lahat ng araw at hindi mapansin! Cyrus talaga kailangang makita Maxie at Archie sa paggawa out sa kanyang opisina at sabihin NO. Pagkatapos, Goone! Pumunta isda sa akin ng bola ng Mine craft!

Villains: ... ?

Zero: I was talking in Filipino. Go look what I said up.

Villains look it up.

Archie: Wow. Very nice. O.O

Zero: You're not allowed to talk.

Archie:...

Zero: Okay! Let's wrap this chapter up! Sorry it's not that long, but we didn't have that much ideas. Make sure to leave reviews with dares! Bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7: The Baldy

Giovanni: And we are back!

Zero: Aw.. I wanted to be the host again...

Proton: Well sorry! Giovanni created all this, so he's the one who gets all the credit!

Giovanni: O my gawd. Proton, you are so annoying! Don't worry Zero, I'll give you a lot of credit for being such an awesome host last chapter!

Proton: Gawd!

Giovanni: We have two reviews with dares and maybe truths.

Villains: Gawd!

Giovanni: That was weird.. This review is from Contestshipping Pro: OOOOOH!  
How come N and Ghetsis have long hair? If they refuse to answer, make them get buzz cuts!

N: I am not getting a buzz cut! Okay, because I like having long hair! It totally suits me well, it can attract Hilda, and it can get people to laugh at me...?

Ghetsis: I refuse to answer!

Giovanni: Then you are getting a buzz cut! Everyone, get ready for the Baldy!

Ghetsis: Ugh.

Later...

Everyone but Ghetsis: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Ghetsis: What's wrong with you people?!

Giovanni: Nothing.. We just love the way you're bald-

Everyone: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Giovanni: Ha ha ah! Okay, that was so funny, he he he.. Anyway...

Everyone stares at Giovanni.

Giovanni: What?

Everyone: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Giovanni: Quiet! Quiet, all of you before Persian eats you.

Proton: Gr...

Giovanni: Thank you. This next review is from one of our biggest fans, TwilightCrystalFlame! She says" We can dare? OK! Butler: Sic the Groudon on Mack again and make it rip his head off. Ghetsis: When Mack is revived, make Hydreigon attack him. Tabitha: Listen to the most annoying song in the world, the duck song. Everyone: Because I'm curious, raise up your hand of you currently like someone or you'll be attacked by hungry Houmdooms. Don't have to say who. Brodie: Say this to Tabitha: 'Anata wa on'nanokononamae o motsu ganko okubyō kanri hotto no tame ni kanari imaimashīdesu. Stay to watch his reaction if he understands it. Mack: Okay sorry, it was too funny to torture you. You can borrow my Gardevoir mystic for the chapter. You can use it to discover Butler's fear and make it real. Also can two people from each team do Caramelldansen?" Wowwy, that is pretty long. Butler, do your dare!

Butler smiles and kills Mack.

Proton: *revives Mack* Oh no. Ghetsis your dare.

Ghetsis kills Mack.

Tabitha listens to the duck song...

Later,

Tabitha: Oh gawd it's so annoying!

Giovanni: Cay, the dare for everyone!

Everyone raises up their hand.

Giovanni: Zero, lie detector!

Zero: Apparently, Domino, Wendy, Viper, Pierce, Charon, Colress, Togari, Nero, Vicious, Miyamoto, Mondo, Grings Kodai, and Maxie are lying.

Everyone who was mentioned: I'm not lying!

Zero: Sorry! Too bad! Anyone here have any Houndooms?

Cricket cricket cricket.

Houndooms rush in and start attacking Domino, Wendy, Viper, Pierce, Charon, Colress, Togari, Nero, Vicious, Miyamoto, Mondo, Grings Kodai, and Maxie.

Courtney: How bloody... I wonder who Zero likes.. Hm..

Zero: Well, I'm not lying.

Giovanni: He he, anyway. Brodie, do your dare.

Brodie: Anata wa on'nanokononamae o motsu ganko okubyō kanri hotto no tame ni kanari imaimashīdesu.

Tabitha: What. The. Hell. Seriously Brodie?!

Brodie: Yeah, seriously. I was dared to do that.

Tabitha: *face palm*

Giovanni: Next. Mack, TCF is giving you Gardevoir. Oh wait he's still dead.

Proton: I'm on it. * revives Mack*

Mack: I am alive?! Oh yeah my Gardevoir. *discovers Butler's fear.*

Butler: Crap.

Mack: OK Gardevoir make his fear real!

Gardevoir makes a Zombie version of Maxie, Ghetsis, and Cyrus.

Butler: Ahh! Zombies!

Mack: Oh shoot. It's gonna kill everyone.

Zombie Ghetsis ,Maxie and Cyrus start ripping out Butler's flesh and eating it.

Courtney: Gross.

Mack: OK Gardevoir that's enough, make them go away.

Maxie Ghetsis and Cyrus zombies disappear.

Giovanni: Butler is still dead. Let's revive him later.

Proton: Crap, two people from each team has to do Caramelldansen! Not me.

Everyone: Not me.

Giovanni: OK, let's try to make it fair. Team Gala, I mean Team Fashion freaks go first. I will do einnie meanie mienie moe.

1 minute later.

Giovanni: Moe! Okay, sorry Charon you and Jupiter have to do Caramelldansen.

Charon and Jupiter: Ahem... NOOOOO!

They do the dare.

Team Galactic: Ha ha ha.

Cyrus: ... Not funny.

Giovanni: Next Team Magma.

Mack: Crap.

Red eyes: We are so lucky, he doesn't even know our team.

Later..

Giovanni: Unexpected Tabitha and Butler. Proton revive.

Proton revives Butler.

Butler: What what are we doing now?

Proton: Caramelldansen.

Butler: Damn it!

Later..

Team Rocket: Ha ha ha ha!

Giovanni: O my gosh, this is so funny. Plasma time. Both.

Later...

Giovanni: So N and Anthea have to do it. At least Anthea is a girl.

Later.. O my gosh!

Team plasma: * Laughing at N.*

Concordia: Ha ha ha!

Giovanni: Next, Team Aqua.

Later... Ugh.

Archie: Why me?

Shelly: At least I'm a girl.

Later... Ugh!

Team Aqua and Magma: Lol Lol Lol Lol!

Giovanni: Last but not least, Team Rocket!

Later... WHY?!

Giovanni: Whoopsy, looks like Jessie and James has to do it.

Later... No!

Giovanni: Looks like that's all for today, please review with dares and truths.


	8. Chapter 8: Spin the Bottle

Giovanni: Okay, we are back on another exciting chapter!

Zero: So... What do we have to do?

Giovanni: Well, we've got reviews so let's just read them!

Zero: Okay, this one is from TCF again"Hello thanks for using my dares and stuff!  
(Couldn't log in)  
Can Mack and Butler have a light saber battle ?XD  
And uh Maxie steal Archie's bandana.  
And 4 or 5 people from each team play spin the bottle. Lastly... For the hell of it Tabitha and Brodie have to switch personalities." Wow, seriously? He he, okay Mack and Butler do your dare.

Mack: Bring it.

Butler: You're on.

Butler and Mack do their light saber battle.

Archie: Hey, where did my hat go?

Maxie: Don't know. (Sarcastic)

Archie: I don't trust you.

Giovanni: Here we go, with another spin the bottle. Okay I'll draw names out of a hat.

A few shuffles later..

Giovanni: Okay! For Team Rocket, Attila, Professor Sebastian, Domino and Wendy have to play spin the bottle!

Wendy: What. The. F**k.

Domino: Why me?!

Later..

Giovanni: Okay, next for Team Plasma... O my gosh I'm so excited who's gonna be in!

A few shuffles later...

Giovanni: Okay, N, Angie, Rood and Gorm have to play.

Rood: What.

N: But I'm not gay!

Angie: Yes! I'm the only girl!

Gorm: Does it have to be a Plasma sage?

Giovanni: Duh, of course it is now play or I'll kill you all.

N: Okay fine.

Courtney: Ha ha, Rood has to do it.

Rood: Why does everyone want me to do this?!

Shelly: Because we all know you like Zinzolin.

Zinzolin: (WTF face) The hell?!

Rood: What on Arceus' sake is totally wrong with you bastards?! You guys are such a b***h! I'll rip you apart if you even say that one more time! Got it?!

Everyone: Yes...

Rood: F**k you.

Zinzolin: Someone please take my life away right now.

Giovanni: Okay, Team Gala- Uh I mean Fashion freak's turn!

A few shuffles later..

Giovanni: He he, fashion freaks Saturn, Jupiter Cyrus and Cha- I mean Stew Pid.

Charon: ?

Jupiter: * sigh* They'll always call us that.

Cyrus: Can we get our bottle now?

Saturn: Boss it's right here.

Cyrus: Oops.

Giovanni: Okay now Team Magma.

Later..

Giovanni: Okay, Tabitha, Courtney, Brodie and Maxie have to play.

Tabitha: Darn! Now I have to kiss Brodie!

Giovanni: Ha ha, that's true.

Tabitha: Why?!

Giovanni: Shut up! Okay last team. Team Aqua.

Archie: Who is it gonna be?

Giovanni: I don't know, let's find out!

Later..

Giovanni: Archie, Shelly, Amber and Matt.

Matt: S**t

Amber: I'm not gay.

Giovanni: Too bad guys. This is what the review dared.

After the entire scenario of awkward kissing, making out and grossness, Giovanni decided it should be the movie villain's turn!

Zero: What?! You expect to kiss another movie villain? Although it would be nice to kiss Annie and Oakley.

Lawrence 3: Ahem.

Zero: I'll stay quiet.

Giovanni: Okay movie villains, all you guys are one team. Even Annie and Oakley. All of you have to play. Even you Grings Kodai.

Kodai: Ugh.

Giovanni: Okay, while those guys are playing, Proton has to read the last review.

Proton: Okay, this is from Contestshipping Pro: Yay I got mentioned! I'm going to put another one in anyway.  
Which team has the best fashion? Whichever teams say they do have to fight it out with hairbrushes and hair dryers.

Cyrus: Okay...

Saturn: How do we do that?

Giovanni: I'm in too, Hasta la vista fashion freaks, we're gonna beat you.

Mars: Who cares, we're gonna win.

Tabitha: Okay Courtney and Brodie, it's up to you guys to make us cool looks.

Petrel: You're probably making it up to me right?

Archer: That is totally right.

Proton: Get to it Petrel.

Petrel: But the dare said hair!

Proton: Doesn't matter, just create both!

Petrel: Whatever.

3 hours later...

Zero: Ugh ugh ugh okay okay okay we are d-done, It think Team Rocket won. *barfs*

Giovanni: Woo! We won!

Proton: Great job Petrel!

Petrel: Thank you.

Giovanni: See fashion freaks, you lost!

Cyrus: Whatever.

Giovanni: Okay, let's wrap this chapter up. Please send in reviews with dares and truths.


	9. Chapter 9: Laser Quest part 1

Giovanni: Hello, we are back on another episode. I just don't like this one... In bed.

Proton: Why?

Zero: He read one of the reviews.

Proton: Okay, what did it say?

Zero: Um, Proton you have to cover your ears.

Proton: Gr.. *covers ears*

Zero: This is from TCF again. "Haha nice. Ok, I'm going to be wildly inappropriate now.  
Giovanni: End all your sentences with 'in bed'.  
Courtney- Have a crush?  
Brodie- Disguise as Proton and act completely opposite as him. Use his voice but say things he wouldn't say and make fun of him.  
Cyrus- Act like Mars.  
Tabitha- Eh...Opinions on these six shippings:  
Commander, Comet,Leadership, Muscle, youXmack and youXcourtney. (mostly want to see how many times he throws up)  
Ghetsis- Dare you to kiss all the males on your team except N.  
And lastly Stew Pid- Jump in a volcano" He he, Giovanni go.

Giovanni: See I told you! In bed.

Zero: Seriously?!

Proton: Oh wow, he had porn with you?

Zero: What?! He wouldn't!

Proton: Whatever. Okay, Courtney?

Courtney: Well maybe it would be Tabitha, but I think he's for Shelly and-

Shelly: Ahem sister?!

Courtney: Never mind and Mack is way too... Vulnerable. He gets beaten up by Butler too much and Maxie is way too grown up like Archie and I think they are a couple.

Archie: What?!

Courtney: So... It's probably someone from Team Galactic.

Mars: What.

Courtney: Hey, I'm not finished yet. That person from Team Galactic is...

Team Galactic: ...

Courtney: Cyrus.

Cyrus, Saturn, Mars, Jupiter, and Cha- I mean Stew Pid: ( WTF Face) O mi gosh!

Cyrus: Are you serious?

Jupiter: WHY ARE YOU SO INSANE?! YOU HAVE NO SHIPPING WITH HIM!

Courtney: HA! YOU'RE SO GULLIBLE! AND CYRUS, EAT A POOP! BECAUSE I LIKE TABBY! AND BRODIE!

Brodie: Ah, that's nice...

Proton: Midget...

Brodie: Ya know Proton, you're the one who's the midget. You're way smaller than me.

Courtney: Lol, Cyrus lick a d**k!

Cyrus: ( What?!face) Um... I have to go...!

Brodie Proton: Hello world! I'm Proton!

Proton: Hey! You're not me, I'm me!

Brodie Proton: No, I'm me!

Proton: No, I'm me!

Giovanni: Guys stop it in bed!

Proton: Are you serious?!

Giovanni: Sorry the dare dared me to say in bed. Okay Cyrus your dare in bed.

Cyrus: No no no. Okay, um...

Saturn: Oh no.

Cyrus: Hi Satty, would you like to come over to my house for a tea party and we can invite some friends over too and it'll LOTS of fun!

Saturn: What. The. Hell.

Cyrus: * mumbles " I'm pissed off"* Anyways do you want to go?!

Saturn: .Hell.

Cyrus: Oh my god Jupiter, you're so mean!

Jupiter: I didn't do anything to you Cyrus.

Cyrus: * whispers " why do I have to do this"* I'm not Cyrus! God damn you Jupiter!

Jupiter: Stupid.

Cyrus: What did you just say?!

Jupiter: Never mind.

Giovanni: Let's leave Cyrus Mars alone with Team Gala- I mean fashion freaks and let's get a move on, in bed.

Tabitha: Okay, what's Commander?

Courtney: You and Shelly.

Tabitha: No way dude. No way. She's from team aqua. Next.

Courtney: Comet is you and Brodie.

Tabitha: What?! *barfs*

Giovanni: One, in bed.

Courtney: Leadership is you and Maxie.

Tabitha: No no no no no no no! * Barf * *barf*

Giovanni: Three in bed.

Courtney: Muscle is you and Archie.

Archie: What.

Tabitha: Ugh. *barf*

Giovanni: Four in bed.

Courtney: You x Mack.

Tabitha: Why are you torturing me?! * barfs two times*

Giovanni: Six in bed.

Courtney: Last but not least... You and me!

Tabitha: Okay I'm good with that.

Giovanni: That was really awkward in bed.

Ghetsis: No.

Giovanni: You have to in bed.

Ghetsis: Okay fine. * kisses shadow triad and seven sages.*

Giovanni: You forgot Colress in bed.

Colress: No not me!

Ghetsis: It's a dare. * Kisses Colress*

Colress faints again.

Ghetsis: Not my fault.

Giovanni: Okay fashion freak Stew Pid, jump in a volcano in bed.

Stew Pid: Okay! Wee! * drowns in lava* Help help help! * Dies*

Team Galactic: Ha ha ha!

Cyrus Mars: Jupiter is such a b word!

Jupiter: Don't you dare call me that!

Anyway,

Giovanni: Okay we have another review in bed. By Contestshipping Pro:

Its my birthday today!  
Anyway, me again! Okay, you ALL have to play murder in the dark! Whoever refuses gets locked in a cupboard with Cha-I mean Stew Pid!

Zero: Oh and three more things before we begin. We are going yo be playing murder in Laser quest. Stew Pid is dead right now so we can't really-

Proton: I'll revive him.

Brodie Proton: No I'll!

Proton: Ugh.

Stew Pid: Yay I'm alive!

Zero: And WATCH OUT FOR GRINGS KODAI BECAUSE HE AND GOONE ARE PRACTICALLY SERIAL KILLERS!

Giovanni: Let the murder game begin in bed! Oh wait here's your laser guns in bed. These are real ones in bed.

Zero: Okay, Butler wanna team up?

Butler: Okay sure.

Laser Quest.

Zero: Okay, let's try to kill Goone first.

Butler: But he's really good!

Zero: Keep your voice down, he's gonna hear us!

Goone: Mister Kodai, I hear someone upstairs!

Kodai: Let's go then.

Zero: Oh see now they are coming. All thanks to you.

Butler: Well sorry.

Zero: Get your gun ready.

Goone: Ah ha! We've found the punks!

Zero: *face palm* Attack!

Butler and Zero shoot Goone but his armor is too strong and he shoots Butler and he almost dies.

Butler: Zero I need a medicine!

Zero: Here, * tosses* inject this in you.

Kodai: I'm getting tired. Let's finish them off!

Shelly shoots him.

Kodai: Ow! Who did that?!

Shelly: Hello boys. *starts shooting like crazy* Mwaha ha ha ha ha!

Kodai: Retreat!

Shelly: Hello Zero. Prepare for your doom.

Zero: No please don't kill me! I'll join forces with you!

Butler: What?! She's a girl!

Zero: Yeah? So what? * kills Butler* You're out!

Shelly: I don't need a team! I'm better by myself!

Zero: I'll obey your orders!

Shelly: No. You're pretty stupid. Oh wait, you're as stupid as Stew Pid!

Zero: Crap. Please please please?!

Shelly: No. That's not enough.

Zero: I'll do whatever you say!

Shelly: Wait. I hear someone. * shoots Lawrence 3*

Zero: So.. Is that a yes?

Shelly: You can join forces. Who do you wanna kill first?

Zero: Grings Kodai is too hard. Let's kill Maxie first.

Shelly: Good. He's just as mean as Tabitha.

Downstairs.

Tabitha: Holy S**t! I'm gonna get killed!

Proton: Well if you stay put, you won't- Oh I see someone ! Shoot him!

Viper dies.

Proton: Crap it's someone from Rocket.

Tabitha: Well it doesn't matter right now.

Proton: If Giovanni finds out, he's gonna kill me!

Tabitha: Ha ha ha. Okay, let's go kill someone else.

Proton: How about N?

Tabitha: Yes.

Proton: Okay let's go.

They run off.

N: Hmm. Who's out? * shoots Proton*

Tabitha: O my gosh! * shoots N*

N dies.

Ghetsis kills Tabitha.

Rood kills Ghetsis.

Rood: He he. In your face!

Colress kills Rood

Goone kills Colress.

Goone: Okay, these people are dead.

Kodai: Next up, let's kill Zero.

Goone: But he's with another serial killer! Shelly!

Shelly: I heard that!

Goone: Holy s**t!

Kodai: Get back! I'll kill her!

Shelly dodged all shots.

Shelly: In your face!* shoots like crazy again*

Kodai: She's too fast! Get away!

Zero: Great job Shelly!

Shelly: No problem, I'm one of the best on my team!

To be continued!

Who will survive?!


	10. Chapter 10: Laser Quest Part 2

Last time we left off, Goone, Grings Kodai and Shelly have been so far the epic serial killers of history. Luckily, Zero had joined forces with Shelly and they eventually make it through a little bit.

Downstairs in Laser Quest...

Maxie has been slain.

Zero: Woo hoo!

Shelly: Keep your voice down. We're gonna be caught!

Zero: Okay I'll be quiet.

Somewhere in the downstairs but somewhere near the entrance.

Archie: Okay Matt. Be careful. Shelly is gonna kill us...

Matt: But I thought she loved you!

Archie: That's true, but when it's game time she doesn't.

Matt: S**t. A magma grunt's right there.

The grunt sees by the corner of the eye and shoots Matt.

Archie: Dang it. *shoots the grunt*

He dies.

Archie: Looks like a magma member is down.

Brodie shoots Archie

Brodie: That's what you get for killing a magma person. Let's go Ditto!

Meanwhile...

Shelly: I'm gonna see who's still in. * presses a special button non the gun.. I know it's not in Laser Quest.* Apparently, many players are still out.

Zero: Who's near by?

Shelly: Well, the closest is Goone and Kodai. So we can't go for them.

Zero: Who's the second closest?

Shelly: Oley, looks like Courtney is.

Zero: Then let's go!

Shelly: Hold on!

Zero: What?

Shelly: You know, we have to kill each other at some point. Like when there only you and me left. Okay? So prepare for an early death my friend.

Zero: * shivers while walking with Shelly* I don't wanna die.

Shelly and Zero run off.

Courtney: Who's out there? I think Shelly is. Ha ha ha.

Mack: This isn't gonna be good. This is just not gonna be good. I'm gonna die.

Courtney: Oh Mack don't be such a wimp.

Mack: I'm not.

Courtney: Then stop whimpering!

Mack: Ugh.

Meanwhile in the cupboard with Stew Pid..

Stew Pid: Hi, I have an awesome mustache!

Saturn: No you don't. You can't even grow one.

Stew Pid: Who are you calling Chicken?

Saturn: * Face palm*

Stew Pid: Yo Mar Kiss!

Marcus: The name's Marcus...

Stew Pid : What ever Mar Kiss. Why do you wear a crown? You're not even a king!

Marcus: The name's Marcus! Anyways I wear this crown to feel special!

Saturn and Mars: * snickering and giggling*

Marcus: Gr...

Stew Pid: Also, do you like Sheena?

Marcus: Well um uh I uh... She's like nice and.. Uh * blushing*

Saturn: He he, he probably likes her because in the movie he's like " What kind of things?"

Mars: Yeah it's like O mi gosh! I wanna know 'cause I wanna protect you!

Marcus: Uh she...

Stew Pid: So you have a beard?

Marcus: Of course not! What do you think?!

Stew Pid: I think you have a beard.

Marcus: Seriously dude!

Stew Pid: Yeah seriously! Also, I think you're beautiful! Can you cough with your butt?

Marcus: I'm not a girl and I cannot cough with my butt! Who can do that?!

Stew Pid: I can!

Marcus: You're so cuckoo.

Stew Pid: I'm not cuckoo! I'm Stew Pid!

Marcus: Ugh.

Stew Pid: Yo Yo Jabba the hut!

Amber: I'm not fat!

Stew Pid: I don't care. As long as you're Jabba the Hut! Anyone know if Butt Her is here?

Amber: I think he means Butler...

Saturn: No he isn't. Butler is in the game but was killed by Zero.

Stew Pid: I'll make him appear! * presses random button*

Saturn: * sweat drop*

Stew Pid: Why isn't this stupid thing working?! Mar kiss, I need your help!

Marcus: The name is Marcus!

Stew Pid: What ever.

Marcus: Also, I won't help.

Stew Pid: Okay! Thanks for your help! Now, I need you to grab this wire and massage me.

Marcus: What.

Stew Pid: Now blink.

Marcus: I always do that.

Stew Pid: No, you're not doing it right now!

Marcus: Okay, I'll blink so much times! * flutters eyelashes*

Mars: * laughing and rolling on the floor.*

Marcus: What. Oh, this is a trick! You set me up!

Stew Pid: No I didn't Mar Kiss!

Marcus: The name is MARCUS!

Stew Pid: What ever.

Marcus: Gr... He's so annoying.

Saturn: Ha ha ha! You're such a stupid " king"!

Marcus: Ugh.

Stew Pid: Jabba the Hut!

Amber: The name is Amber.

Cassidy: World!

Silence

Cassidy: Okay, Buffy attack Mar Kiss!

Butch: The name is Butch!

Cassidy: What ever. Just go!

Butch: Fine. * charges like a rhino at Mar Kiss*

Marcus: Ow! Seriously!

Butch: Oh boy, he's gonna hurt me...

Cassidy: By the way, where's Dr. Jamba?

Dr. Namba: The name is Namba!

Cassidy: What ever.

Giovanni appears.

Giovanni: Hello readers! All your dares and truths will be after the Murder game! Oh and also please review for the next back- in- studio chapter! And also review with nick names for certain villains! But not me. We've got Mister Panatoy, Stew Pid, Mar kiss, Buffy, Jamba, Butt Her and Jabba the Hut. So make up more! Bye bye bye! See ya on the next chapter! Who will survive?!


	11. Chapter 11: The end of laser quest!

_In the cupboard…_

Marcus: Oh so now you're saying my name right.

Stew Pid: Eh, I prefer Mar Kiss. Hey Mar Kiss!

Marcus: Please stop.

Saturn: Ahem. I AM SUCH A BIG FAT BOOGER! AND THAT'S WHAT HE SAID! * points to Marcus* HEY, WANNA ARM WRESTLE?!

Marcus: No.

Giovanni appears

Giovanni: Yo people, you gotta play… MAKE FUN OF PEOPLE AND MARCUS!

Marcus: *starts crying*

Saturn: BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAH AHAHAH!

Stew Pid: Hey Tarts!

Saturn: Wait what? Me?

Stew Pid: I'm gonna waste so much time. DNSHXJFFSADSHBCXKDHAISUHYDAWYUDU YDXEBXFIFBCENLXBNJ,aMazHSDDBEYBEXCYWBYUCXYBUBXUYBU XWBBYXUYVERBUECRBXWXBYXTWXBLBBYLBYLXBYRBYTYBTXYBYB W YBBYXRBYRYBEXYEYUEYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYTHENFINDTH E8BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBB8BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BB.

Fifteen minutes later…

At Laser Quest…

Shelly: Looks like the remaining players are… Me, you, Giovanni, Kodai and Goone. Dr. Zager is also good to go.

Zero: Oh so now an old man's alive.

Shelly: Shut up.

Zero: I see someone! * Shoots Goone*

Shelly: * LE GASP* You shot him?

Zero: Yeah. Wait, I did?!

Shelly and Zero: WOO HOO!

Kodai: * LE GASP* Goone, you okay?

…

Kodai: * face palm*

Shelly: Shoot him while we still can! *shoots Kodai*

Kodai: Ha! Your puny little bullet didn't even affect me! Face your most terrible death! * shoots Zero*

Shelly: * LE GASP* Zero! You okay?

Zero: No... I'm not okay... * faints*

Shelly: Damn! *shoots Kodai*

Kodai goes away.

Shelly: Zero, are you okay?

Zero: I need some sort of medicine...

Shelly: How about this?

Zero: Good enough.

Later...

Dr. Zager has been slain.

Giovanni: No one will kill me, because I have these rockets!

He then sees Kodai.

Kodai: Oh so it's you again! You spoiled little brat!

Giovanni: I've got a billion dollars but I'm not spoiled!

Kodai: Bring it!

Giovanni: Oh you're going down man!

Lightning flashes in the background.

Saturn watches.

Saturn: Weird.

Anyway,

Giovanni shoots Kodai but he then strikes back with an awesome laser attack then Giovanni gets hurt so HE IS FIRIN' HIS LAZAR!

BOOM!

Kodai dies.

Giovanni: Heh, so you thought I was the spoiled one.

Later..

Shelly: Oh holy crap!

Zero: What?

Shelly: Us and Giovanni are left!

Zero: Shoot.

Shelly: Okay here's the deal. I'll let you win, but only if you kill Courtney after the game.

Zero: I like that.

Giovanni blasts a rocket at Shelly unexpectedly.

Blast!

Zero: Oh God!

Shelly: Oh it's okay... At least we'll be revived later... * dies*

Zero: So that's why they're called Team Rocket.. * starts shooting non stop at Giovanni *

DARTH VADER MUSIC COMES ON FOR EPIC FIGHT.

Giovanni: * shoots Zero on the leg *

Zero: Ow! Seriously man?!

Giovanni: Yeah seriously. * shoots non stop at Zero who automatically dodges every single one.* WHAT?!

Zero then gets so angry that for some point he powers up his gun and FIRES HIS FRICKIN' LAZAR!

BLAST!

Giovanni has been slain. Zero has officially won the ultimate Murder games in Laser Quest. He is now rewarded of killing any five people right now.

Zero: I am? Okay! I wanna kill Kodai, Goone, Courtney, Annie and Maxie.

Kodai, Goone, Courtney, Annie and Maxie are revived.

Them: What? What just happen- * gets killed by Zero*

Zero: I happened.

Everyone else is revived except for Kodai, Goone, Courtney, Annie and Maxie.

Giovanni: Okay, Proton, read the review.

Proton: Oh so now it's me.

Giovanni: WAIT! We have to free the prisoners from the cupboard! * frees them*

Marcus: * still crying*

Saturn: Ha ha aha aha ha ha ha aha-

Mars: Seriously Saturn?

Saturn: Oops.

Proton: Anyway, TCF again. "Dares for after the game:  
Archie: Do you return Shelly's feelings?  
Shelly: Call everyone a nickname based on their main pokemon.  
Tabitha: Kiss Courtney.  
Red Eyes: Slap everyone who's name starts with A,B or C.  
Brodie: If you had to kiss a guy and a girl who would they be? Also Scare Mack (transform ditto into Groudon)  
Giovanni: Why hate team Galactic?  
Colress: Why did you keep fainting?  
That's all folks!" So, guys?

Archie: What did I do?

Matt: -_-

Archie: Okay yes. Shelly I'm so sorry.

Shelly: Tppt.

Proton: Um, your dare?

Shelly: Oh! Okay! Periovanni.

Giovanni: What.

Shelly: Arssie and Wames. Meowth that's the name.

Meowth: Boo.

Shelly: Um, Drowutch.

Butch: THE NAME IS BUTCH!

Shelly: What ever.

Shelly completes Team Rocket.

Shelly: He he, Caxie.

Tabitha: He's not here.

Shelly: What ever. Anyways, Tabbyena!

Tabitha: * blushes*

Shelly: Doodie.

Brodie: * Face palm*

Shelly: Um, Nortney.

Later...

Team Gala- I mean Fashion freak's turn!

Shelly: Wyrus.

Cyrus:...

Shelly: Toxic turn. And Pars! And Skunkiter.

Saturn: Gr..

Shelly: Ah, Stew Pid.

Stew Pid: Huh? Why do I have a mustache?

Later,

Shelly: Cryolin.

Zinzolin: I do not cry!

Ghetsis brings over some freezing ice and puts it on Zinzolin's head.

Zinzolin: *starts crying 'cause of pain.*

Shelly: Sood.

Rood: Ahem.

Shelly: Okay, now for the movie guys!

Proton: I'm on it. *revives the dead movie villains*

Shelly: Marence.

Lawrence: WHAT ON EARTH?

Shelly: Tyious

Vicious: What.

Shelly: Ennie. And Akley.

FOUR NAMES LATER...

Marcus: Oh boy..

Shelly: Probably Bronzong. Okay! Bar Kiss!

Marcus: *starts crying again*

Shelly: Soon.

Goone: What on earth?

Shelly: And Mrings Sodai.

Kodai: Wow.

Shelly: LAST BUT NOT LEAST, SAMON!

Damon: Wow. Very nice.

Tabitha: Eh, where is she?

Proton: I'm on it.

Brodie Proton: No, I will!

Proton: Whatever. *revives*

Courtney: Okay Tabby!

Tabitha: *does dare*

Courtney: *smiles and blushes.*

Red eyes: Okee dokee! * does dare*

Everyone who was slapped: Hey! That hurt!

Red eyes: * rolls his red eyes*

Brodie: I would kiss Tabby Chan and Courtney! There, end of story!

Mack: Oh God... Please no..

Brodie: * transforms Ditto into Groudon*

Mack: Ah!

Giovanni: Because they are very arrogant.

Archer: EXPLAIN YOUR ANSWERS.

Giovanni: Whatever. You're not the boss.

Colress: Oh because Food, A.K.A. Rood keeps drugging me. *faints*

Rood: What? Just because I drugged him it doesn't mean anything!

Ghetsis: Yes it does Food!

Rood: Gr..

Proton: From Alex View." Truths( loved the chapter by the way)  
Cyrus: How did you lose your emotions?  
N: Do you support PETA?  
Giovanni: Why do you wear that orange suit in the anime and call team galactic freaks at the same time?  
Team Galactic: Who designed your uniforms? Was it the same person who designed Giovanni's outfit?"

Cyrus: Well, I lost my emotions because I knew, that if you win or lose it doesn't matter. Besides, who cares about birthdays? Oh and I have to win sometimes so I can control Dialga and Palkia so I can destroy the world!

N: So... ARE THOSE ADS WITH A NUDE GIRL PETA?

Proton: Yes.

N: Yes I do support Peta because I don't want Ghetsis meat cleavering all my pretty Pokemon!

Giovanni: Tppt. I have to! Also when I was in Unova I was way different! And I call them freaks cause they are super arrogant.

Team Galactic: Cyrus did! No it wasn't!

Proton: Okay, from Contestshipping Pro" This was amazing :D I loved Giovanni's dare

Next game: Capture the flag with the team's base! All other villains not in Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic or Plasma are in one team."

Saturn: Oh no.

Giovanni: We'll probably play that in the later chapters.

Brodie: Thank Arceus!

Everyone: -_-

Giovanni: Ha ha ha! Okay, this was probably the longest chapter. Let's wrap this up! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12: Funny things

Giovanni: Yay! We're back!

Proton: Wow, are you weird and where's Mar Kiss?!

Marcus:* cries again *

Zero: LOL.

Giovanni: This first review is from Max Saturday"I dare Red eyes to kiss Blue eyes  
I dare Giovanni to act lile stew pid for the whole chapter  
I dare Red eyes and Blue eyes to get married in a public restroom  
I dare N to act like Ghetsis  
I dare Meowth to eat EVERYONE even Jessie and James  
by the way i love this story"

Red eyes: Okay! Not a big deal. * does dare.*

Blue eyes: * blushes* Aw, Reddy you're so sweet.

Red eyes: * blushes.*

Giovanni: No way in mustaches.

Brodie: What the...

Stew Pid: OMG! You do have a fart beard!

Giovanni: * burps* Oh, I thought you came when I gave you the gay burp.

Stew Pid: Poop.

Giovanni: Yay! I ate manure that had a mustache!

Proton: Ha ha ha! Anyway, Red and Blue eyes?

Red eyes: Okay... We're already a couple.

Later...

Goone: Do you Red eyes, take Blue eyes as your lawful wedded wife?

Red eyes: Yes.

Goone: -_-

Red eyes: Ahem... I do.

Goone: And do you Blue eyes, take Red eyes to be your lawful wedded husband?

Blue eyes: I do!

Goone: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Red eyes and Blue eyes kiss.

After...

N: What?! No way! I support liberation! Not stealing Pokemon!

Ghetsis: Whatever.

Proton: Do it!

N: Fine... Zinzolin!

Zinzolin: What?!

N: Kiss Rood.

Zinzolin: You got to joking. No way.

Rood: I'm not gay!

Zero: * checks lie detector.* Oh, too bad! Rood, you're lying!

Rood: I'm not! * gets pwned* Okay, I'm lying...

Zero: Who do you like?

Rood: Zinzolin...

Zinzolin: You gotta be joking.

Zero: Ew, Rood likes Zinzolin, but he has a mustache! What is this world coming to?!

Ghetsis: An end.

Zero: Boo, you suck.

Ghetsis: *starts crying*

Zero: Okay, from Contestshipping Pro. " Amazing!  
Alright, see if this line brings back any memories:  
"What's your favorite idea? I like being creative!"

Maxie: Well, there was this one time where Archie and I were in Kindergarten together and he helped me make an art project. Then he asked me that question and I said" I like to train fire types!"

Zero: Eh. Okay, Goone?

Goone: Ugh! Okay, um... Uh.. Um... I... No no no!... Oh uh I uh...

Zero: Ha ha ha!

Goone: Gr.. Okay I uh said to Mister Kodai-

Kodai: Just call me Kodai!

Goone: Oops, I'm sorry. Uh Kodai told me what I wanted to do and I said " I want to eat something." So then he brought over a teeny weeny sandwich and made me eat it.

Kodai: Ha! You expect me to cry to that?! FACE YOUR DEADLIEST WRATH!

Goone: No! * burps *

Kodai: Ugh! Ew, you stink!

Goone: Uh... Excuse-

Kodai: TOO LATE!

Goone: Me.

Zero: Anyone else?

Marcus: ME ME ME!

Zero: Ugh, Mar Kiss.

Marcus: Ugh. Okay, when I worked for Damos, he asked me what I wanted to-

Goone: Hey! You took my idea!

Zero: So... All that wasn't true?

Goone: That's not what I meant!

Marcus: Anyways, do. So I said " I wanna beat ya up!" So I practically DESTROY him and controlled him using Bronzong.

Zero: Boo. That really sucked.

Marcus: *cries again*

Giovanni: Where's my armpit boogers?

Stew Pid: Eat my guts.

Giovanni: Yay! * loud burp*

Everyone: You smell!

Giovanni: Yeah! Like Floral Goones!

Goone: Why now there's a stupid joke about me?!

Kodai: Because you smell.

Goone: Yeah. Like a boss.

Kodai: Oh too bad, I'm the boss here!

Goone: No I- * burps again *

Kodai: Seriously?!

Goone: * farts *

Kodai: You must be then.

Zero: Next person in line! Ghetsis!

Ghetsis: Ha! Good one! Okay Natural Harmonia Gropius ate my Slowpoke tails in the morning and-

Proton: Hey! We eat Slowpoke tails!

Ghetsis: I said " N, go fetch me a cup of wine." He says " Why?" Then I say, " Because, your mother... HAD THE BIGGEST TITS!" It was hilarious!

Zero: Hmm. Doesn't quite like the topic we're talking about.

Ghetsis: * face palm *

Zero: Okay, Ariana?

Ariana: I had Archer in my class in grade 3 and he and I were both girlfriend and boyfriend, then on the last day of school,he asked me what I was gonna do on the holidays and I said "I'm gonna invite you to my birthday party! It's at Putting Edge!"

Archer: * sighs * And I still remember it.

Zero: Aw.. How sweet! Okay, now Meowth, your dare?

Meowth: Oh yeah! * eats everyone and chases Goone and finally eats him * Mm! Delicious!

In his belly...

Zero: Okay, let's wrap this up.. Boy it's smelly in here.

Giovanni: Party Rock!

Zero: No. Absolutely no.


	13. Chapter 13: More!

Giovanni: And we are back!

Proton: Hooray, is here.

Giovanni: Who?

Kodai: Me.

Giovanni: Ha ha! Okay, this review is from MLGpokPRO "  
N,kill a derling with a steel pipe, then eat its inners!"

N: Wow. Are ya serious?

Giovanni: What kind of dare was that? Okay whatever, N do the dare.

N: * kills Deerling, eats it and cries*

Giovanni: Okay, next review.

Zero: Got it. From TCF. "Lol. Stew Pid is a retard. Poor Giovanni.  
Shelly: You are now known as Clamperl and everyone has to call you that.  
Cyrus: Go back to the distortion world.  
Giovanni: I'll go easy on you. Play Super Smash Bros Brawl against Mewtwo. Yeah. Mewtwo.  
Everyone: Play 'Would you Rather?' (Someone asks another something like 'Would you rather kiss *insert name* or be locked in a room with *insert name*' and whichever they choose, they do."

Shelly: Ahem... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zero: Hey Clamperl, use bubblebeam! Ha ha ha!

Shelly: Gr..

Cyrus: O.O What.

Zero: That's a dare Cyrus!

Cyrus: No I don't wanna do it!

Zero: Then die!

Cyrus: Boo!

Zero: Then die!

Cyrus: Okay then, what's my new nickname?

Zero: Blurp.

Cyrus: No way in hell.

Zero: I'll fart in your face.

Cyrus: Fine then. Fart!

Zero: * gets on top of Cyrus and farts in his face loudly and stinky *

Cyrus: Ugh, it smells like a dung beetle and a skunk that got married and had a baby who lived at a toilet factory! Did you light up my Boogs?!

Zero: Eat ma guts of pure stinkiness!

Giovanni: GUYS GET BACK ON TOPIC! AND DID SOMEONE CUT THE CHEESE O.O

Ghetsis: * literally cuts the cheese*

Giovanni: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Ghetsis: This is Sparta!

Giovanni: Boo!

Shelly: By the way, where's Cryzolin?!

Zinzolin: * bursts out crying again *

Shelly: SHUT UP!

Zinzolin: * cries again *

Shelly: I SAID, SHUT UP!

Zinzolin: * burps*

Shelly: Good baby.

Zinzolin: * starts crying like a maniac*

Shelly: * barks at Zinzolin *

Giovanni: No way in hell! Mewtwo's hard!

Zero: I'll fart in your face of you don't!

Giovanni: * girly voice* Fine!

Later..

Giovanni: No! I lost!

Zero: Okay, Would you rather time?

Giovanni: Oh okay! I've been preparing! Okay Goone, would you rather- * burps *

Goone: No. I will never rather to burp!

Giovanni: Screw you then! Dare or dare!

Goone: Dare.

Giovanni: I dare you to say burp in every sentence you say!

Goone: Okay, burp.

Giovanni: Well that's insulting.

Goone: I'd rather east you and burp.

Giovanni: You can't east someone!

Goone: Fine, then I'll turn you into a East Burp!

Giovanni: I'd rather have Zero fart in my face again...

Zero: Okay! * farts in face *

Giovanni: Ew! Somebody cut the cheese! * opera * Oh and make the person who cut the cheese cut the cheese again!

Ghetsis: * literally cuts the cheese *

Colress: Made by my friend!

Giovanni: What? Your friend made the cheese?

Colress: Nope! My friend literally made it. In his BUTT!

Giovanni: Well that's disturbing! Okay, Goone, would you rather eat my Boogs or kiss Grings Kodai?

Goone: * blushes * Uh I would um.. Kiss Mister-

Kodai: JUST CALL ME SEXY!

Goone: Oh okay.. Uh I would rather kiss Sexy.

Kodai: Ha ha aha!

Goone: No. Um, oh Mister Sexy, why are you watching Ariel?

Kodai: No I'm not. * watches Ariel *

Goone: Oh I'm sorry Mister Sexy I'm not sure if you're attracted to that woman!

Zero: You're a piece of dumb beetle fart!

Goone: Well, my fart already smells like chicken!

Zero: That wasn't the question!

Goone: * watches Ariel* I like pie!

Zero: What on flower jack was that?!

Goone: Um.. Nothing, it was my mother... And she loves pie, so you know.. She sings about pie every day.

Zero: Oh, very interesting Mister Panatoy!

Goone: Ugh! I got the case of Man boobs!

Zero: I'm dying right now!

Goone: I can tell. You're literally dying.

Kodai: * stabs Zero *

Goone: Okay, Jupiter, it's time.

Jupiter: For what?! O.o

Goone: For man boobs!

Jupiter: Are you serious?!

Goone: Yes I am. Would you rather eat Domino or kill Looker?

Jupiter: I'd rather eat Osama!

Domino: Who on earth is Osama?!

Jupiter: He's... He is... He is.. Your... YOUR! Butt Domino.

Domino: Butt what?

Jupiter: Butt your face!

Domino: Butt your face what?

Jupiter: * gasps * You have a butt face?!

Domino: No I don't!

Zero: * comes back from the dead* Pwned.

Domino: Your back's alive!

Zero:No my back's not alive, only my heads alive! *wink wink*

Jupiter: Hell ya his face is alive...

Zero: Okay, Cyrus continue your dare!

Cyrus: I'll kill you later... * enters the distortion world *

Zero: Okay, he's gone. Ghetsis, would you rather eat boogs, or kiss Angie?

Ghetsis: Um... I don't know what boogs taste or look like, so I'll have to kiss Angie.

Zero: I was meaning kill Angie. Ha! You fell into my trap!

Ghetsis: NO!

Zero: Face my wrath!

Ghetsis: Ugh! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPEEEEEE!

Zero: Next review please?

Proton: Okay from Max Saturday " I dare Red eyes and blue eyes to sing Miley Cirus  
I dare Meowth to use Ghetsis's fancy robe for a litter box"

Red eyes: No!

Blue eyes: Wow, are you serious?

Red eyes:What song do we have to sing?

Proton: Tik Tok.

Red eyes: Challenge accepted.

Giovanni: Wait, that's not from Miley Cyrus!

Zero: Yeah Proton!

Proton: Okay then, Party in the USA!

Red eyes: Still accepting the challenge.

Giovanni: O.o

Red eyes: Challenge accepted.

Zero and Giovanni: -_-

**A few minutes later...**

**Everyone: BWAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH AHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

Blue eyes: Eh, don't care.

Meowth: * Sneaks up on Ghetsis and rip out his robe and uses it as litter box.*

Ghetsis: Why does everyone hurt me?!

Proton: Because you hurt Pokemon!

Ghetsis: That's not even a reason!

Goone: *farts*

Kodai: Ugh! That's just disgusting!

Zero: This seems ugly right now.

Saturn: Yeah, it does. Can you kill Goone?

Zero: Sure! *kills Goone*

Kodai: Yes!

Jupiter: Domino still has a butt face!

Proton: Giovanni, talk!

Giovanni: Oh uh, any more reviews?

Proton: *Checks* Nope.

Giovanni: Okay, let's wrap this up! Please review!

Zero: WAIT!

Everyone: ...

Zero: I know who Osama is now!

Stew Pid: Yeah! He's a nipple!

Zero: No he isn't. Anyway, he's... he's...he's he's..he's...YOUR FART!

Giovanni: Wow.

Zero: Lemme barf first! * takes deep breath and farts*

Giovanni: I thought you said you were gonna barf!

Zero: Beh!

Giovanni: Awkward.


	14. Chapter 14: Capture the flag!

Giovanni: Yes! We updated quickly!

Zero: And we've got some pretty decent dares...

Giovanni: Yep! So true! Okay, Proton read it!

Proton: From Max Saturday. " I dare Red and Blue eyes to make pies out of cow poop and then eat the poop pies  
I also dare them to eat each others cooking  
i dare giovanni to act like a woman for the whole chapter  
i dare meowth to poop on ghetsis's face"

Red eyes: O mi god. No way.

Zero: I'll kill you.

Red eyes: Please no.

Zero: Then do the dare! WITH BLUE EYES!

Red eyes: *gulps* Okay. It's not my fault if I barf on the studio.

Later...

Blue eyes: Disgusting to eat poop pies!

Zero: And you have to eat it.

Blue eyes: Holy mother of god.

Proton: Do it!

Blue eyes and Red eyes: *eats poop pies, and immediately barfs*

Giovanni: Okay my dare! OMG Proton you're like totally outta style!

Ariana: Hey! That's my line!

Giovanni: I don't care you loser! *waves hair and flutters eyelashes.*

Archer: Weird.

Zero: This is just weird. Okay, Meowth?

Meowth: YAY! *Poops on Ghetsis*

Ghetsis: AH! HELP THERE'S POOP ON MY FACE! SOMEBODY GET IT OFF! *Runs around in circles*

Giovanni: Oo! Kitty cat! *pets Meowth*

Meowth: Yay!

Zero: Okay, next review from MLGpokPRO"the only reason I did the 'deerling dare' was because I relized N wasen't getting any good dares...

...alo i have a twisted mind  
how r those deerling guts N :D"

N:Gr.. They aren't very tasty.

Colress: It's because you haven't been eating guts.

N: *barfs*

Proton: HA! Okay, from I LEK MUDKIPS "N,17 mins in heaven... with a glade or a gothetelle"

N: This guy has a dirty mind...

Zero: Yeah. Does Domino play Jurassic Park?

Jupiter: Huh? Did you say giraffe fart?

Zero: Nope!

Proton: N do the dare.

N: *goes inside with Concordia's Gothitelle*

Proton: Okay, from PokeMaster " N, kill arces and put its head on your wall , then stuff the rest then sell it on Ebay"

Zero: Yeah dude! Like N's gonna do that! He's in the frigging closet!

Proton: Ha ha ha! Good one!

Giovanni: Okay! We have like no more dares, so we are gonna like, play make fun of people! Including Mar Kiss!

Marcus: *cries again*

Shelly: Aw, poor MAR KISS! *Laughs*

Stew Pid: YAY CAN I WASTE TIME OKAY I WILL! A H D XRYGCXEEEE EEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE EEEE EEEEE EEE EEEEEEE EEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE DDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDD48XSXSR3YHXFHUD XE XEFHUCRHEUX RHXWESEX XRXHXFUPDYDAXIGUGYXFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFF FFFFFF FFFFFFFF FFFF FFFFFFFFFXXG XS GSXGGXGXGXGX GYDUWWHIZ AXI JCO[APAUUEU UEUXJCH 4C4HRH4RCRHH QZWKSILddfpaplip s go on my boobies ajkuh jxxxxxxxx hhhhh hhh xjh KJCkhxfhxfr gfcgcgyzhhdzjh charon.

Zero: You have boobs?

Stew Pid: Yeah! *lift up shirt* See?!

Zero: Stew, you're a man. A MAN GIRL LIKE MAXIE! LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL!

Maxie: Why does everyone call me a girl?!

Archie: Because you look like Ariana!

Ariana: BOO! YOU SUCK!

Giovanni: You know, for some reason I like wanna play Capture the flag now!

Zero: Oh yeah! Contestshipping Pro wanted us to do that! Okay dokay!

Giovanni: Okay let's just go!

BASES OF VILLAINS!

TEAM ROCKET MEMBERS- Giovanni, Jessie, James, Cassidy, and Proton!

TEAM AQUA MEMBERS- Archie, Shelly, Matt and Amber!

TEAM MAGMA MEMBERS- Maxie, Tabitha, Brodie, and Courtney!

TEAM GALA- I MEAN FASHION FREAKS!- Cyrus, Jupiter, Saturn and Stew Pid!

TEAM PLASMA MEMBERS- Ghetsis with poop, Colress, Food AKA Rood, and Zinzolin!

MOVIE VILLAINS- Zero, Goone, Mar Kiss and Butler!

Begin!

Archie: Okay, so let's invade Team Magma first!

Shelly: Here, I have an idea. We go in, I'll guard the base, while Matt you sneak in and get team magma's flag and pass it to Archie. Then Archie runs to the our base. Amber, you help me too.

Amber: Yes ma'am.

Archie and Matt run off.

Shelly: Pay so much attention okay Amber?

Amber: Yes! Stop bossing me around!

Shelly: *gets hit by Ghetsis*

Amber:*doesn't notice*

Ghetsis: Yes I got the flag!

Colress: Let's go back!

They run off.

The team aqua flag has been stolen

Archie: What? Are you kidding me?

Matt: Whatever. Let's just get Team Magma's flag.

Tabitha: Oh sir, I think I see someone!

Maxie: Then tag them!

Courtney: Gr! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

Archie: -_-

Courtney: *face palm*

Archie: *runs past Courtney, Tabitha falls down so Archie punches Maxie in the face and gets the flag*

Matt: Let's go let's go!

Archie: *runs*

Matt: WOO HOO! We made it!

Team Magma's flag has been stolen. They are now eliminated.

Maxie: What?!

Courtney: It's all your fault Brodie! You didn't do anything!

Brodie: Hmm? I was playing?

Maxie and Tabitha and Courtney: YOU WERE!

Brodie: Eh. I was just chillaxing!

Tabitha: Idiot.

Brodie: You're the idiot.

Tabitha: Whatever.

TEAM PLASMA

Ghetsis: Okay, let's kill Team Galactic!

N: You don't kill-

Colress: You're not even playing you twit!

N: Ugh.

Ghetsis: Let's go!

Colress: *punches Rood in the face*

Rood: Ow! What was that for?!

Colress: Hmm? What did I do?

Rood: You punched me in the face!

Colress: Hmm. Seems Legit. EXPLAIN YOUR ANSWERS! HA HA HA!

Rood: Idiot...

Zinzolin: Rood, do not scream...

Rood: AH!

Ghetsis: Was that necessary?

Rood: YES IT WAS!

Ghetsis: Seems legit then.

Rood: Whatever!

Ghetsis: *punches Saturn and sneaks in*

Jupiter: Umm.. Cyrus, Sa-

Cyrus: Boring.

Jupiter: What is up with you?

Cyrus: My face is.

Jupiter: So your face is a butt?

Cyrus: Nope.

Ghetsis: *sneaks behind, grabs flag and gets out*

Colress: Did you get it?

Ghetsis: Yes I did!

Meanwhile at the base...

Zero: *grabs flag and get out.*

Goone: You got it.

Zero: Does it look like I got it?

Goone: No it doesn't.

Zero: You suck then.

Goone: My name is not then!

Zero: Whatever.

Meanwhile at their base...

Giovanni: *takes flag but then trips*

Proton: You gotta be kidding me...

At the end of the game...

Giovanni: And 1! Okay, looks like movie villains won!

Zero: Yes! Yes!

Giovanni: Let's like, wrap this up! Please review! OMG!

Proton: Oh and one more thing! Next chapter is the fifteenth so make sure your reviews are so hectic and so crazy and awesome! Also, make fun of Mar Kiss.

Marcus: *cries again*

Proton: Ha ha ha ah ha ha ha!


	15. Chapter 15th craziness!

Giovanni: Hi.

Zero: Hi.

Giovanni: Hi.

Zero: Hi.

Giovanni: Hi.

Zero: H-

Goone: Meep.

Zero: Meep.

Giovanni: *burps loudly*

Zero: Hi.

Mars: *watching in the audience* Nice band. -_-

Zero: Meep.

Giovanni: Hi... Hi... MEEP!

Zero: Hi.

All: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Audience: *claps*

Zero: Moving on.

Giovanni: From a new guest fan named PokemonFan " Cool story! I like the idea! Even the Marcus thing. Say, can I dare? If yes, here's a few.

Giovanni: Kill Ghetsis and Cyrus  
Mars: Get turned into your planet.  
James: Make out with Butch.

That's all I have" Yes!

Ghetsis: What? *gets killed*

Cyrus: Good bye world. *gets killed*

Mars: What? I'm not a planet, I'm a human girl with beautiful looks! Why, Saturn will miss me!

Saturn: ...

Giovanni: Whatever. *turns Mars into Mars*

Mars Mars: DSSDHWHYUGA! ( Why you arrogant Yoda!)

Giovanni: Huh? What did you say? Your breath was so bad it made my ears melt!

Mars Mars: GHEYENXIOA! ( Ghetsis must die in the Nether! Aya!)

Ghetsis: *gets revived * I think my name was in that. O.O

Mars Mars: YEHDRISBABEORYUDIENSI!DANCINWALRUSJEJSJR9SJWATSY! ( Yea address me babe or you die in a gimpsy! Dancing walrus sejeje Sninety Watsy!)

Ghetsis: I HAVE NO SHIPPING WITH YOU MARS!

Mars Mars: YEHDSHDIAJEIDFCSSAEDOPAGAGMANSTILEBEEB! ( Yea shut up you jiedaf and say Dopa Gangnam Style you boob!)

Giovanni: Anymore?

James: Never. Never ever. Besides, who cares about Butts?

Butch: THE NAME IS BUTCH!

James: Oh whatever.

Zero: KISS YOU TWO BEFORE I PUSH YOU INTO THE NETHER!

James and Butch: O.O Okay... *does dare* UNNAAACCEEEPPPTTAAABBLLEEEE!

Giovanni: LOL. Okay, TCF again!

James: Oh boy... *barfs*

Zero: Take that you freaking noob!

Proton: Ha-

Giovanni: SHUT YOUR YAPPERS!

Proton: *glares*

Butch: TOO DARK!

Proton: *turns on light*

Butch: TOO BRIGHT!

Giovanni: *throws lemon at him* IN YOUR FACE!

Butch:UNACCEPTABLE! CONDITION! UNACCEPT-

Giovanni: *pours water*

Butch: TOO WET! *cries*

Jessie: Nah.

Giovanni: Butts shut up. Okay review. " Woohoo! 15th chapter! I won't holdback!  
Giovanni: eat dog food then kill Stew Pid.  
Proton: Kiss Giovanni and Archer. Which kiss was better?  
Tabitha: You must be one of the easiest villains to pair up. People pair you with Courtney, Maxie, Brodie, Mack, Shelly,Archie and even May! Did you know some people actually pair you with Saturn? Saturn of all people. Anyway, what is your favourite/least favourite pairing with yourself in?  
Cyrus: What happened to your emotions?  
Ghetsis: If you had to kiss someone who would it be and kiss that person.  
Brodie: Kill someone from each team including your own.  
Saturn: Kiss Tabitha. Because Tumblr.  
Maxie and Archie: Crossdress as female Magma grunts then female Aqua grunts.  
Jupiter and Ariana: Put make-up on Maxie and Archie.  
N: What's the most disturbing thing you've ever seen.  
Petrel: Look for Buried Alive.  
Rood and Zinzolin: Be locked in a closet with an evil Togepi."

Proton: *snickering*

Giovanni: *rolls eyes and eats dog food*

Stew Pid: TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLLL *gets killed*

Proton: Man, this sucks... *kisses Giovanni and Archer* UGH!

Zero: Yeah Proton! Which one was better?

Proton: *about to barf* ... A-Ar-Archer... *barfs*

Archer: WHAT. O.O

Ariana: That's the last shot! *kills Proton*

Giovanni: Finally Proton's dead! He was so annoying!

Zero: And stupid.

Giovanni: Are you referring to Stew Pid? Or stupid?

Zero: FUUUU!

Giovanni: -_- That was terribly not an answer.

Tabitha: ... I actually don't know.

Brodie: C'mon Tabby-Chan!

Tabitha: Tabby WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!

Brodie: Hey I just met you, but this is crazy! So here's my number, so call me maybe!

Courtney: FUUUUUUUUUUU!

Tabitha: O.O INSANE YOU ARE!

Brodie: *gasps* YOU'RE MASTER YODA!

Tabitha: NO I'M NOT!

Giovanni: *pulls out gun*

Tabitha: Oh uh, favorite would be Courtney.

Courtney: *squeals*

Tabitha: Least will be Bro Die.

Brodie: Ahem. -_-

Giovanni:Wow. So sane. Okay, Cyrus is dead soooo...?

Zero: I'm on it. *revives Cyrus*

Cyrus: Okay, *takes deep breath for five hours*

5 hours later...

Cyrus: *exhales* I don't know.

Everyone else: * clapping sarcastically while a random dude throws tomatoes, and Ghetsis throws flowers*

Ghetsis: WOO HOO! YEA! YEA! AWESOME! YEA! *clapping so loud*

Giovanni: -_- Okay Ghetsis?

Ghetsis: Okay, I will kiss and kill... THE SHADOW TRIAD! :D

Shadow triad: No no please master Ghetsis don't kill us!

Ghetsis: Man, you dudes are awkward these days.

Shadow Triad: AHH! *gets killed*

Giovanni: Yea... And I think she said one person.

Ghetsis: Whoops. O.O

Giovanni: Well now that's over. Brodie, dare?

Brodie: Tomatoes. *kills Petrel first* PETREL IS A TOTAL IMPOSTOR!

Team Rocket: O.O *watches Brodie tear Petrel into shreds*

Brodie: That stupid impostor. *kills Mack*

Butler: *laughing evilly*

Maxie: *hits him*

Giovanni: Weird.

Brodie: It's not like I hate him or anything!

Archie: You kill who next?

Brodie: You!

Archie: NOOO!

Brodie: ROFL just kidding! Man, you're fooled easily.

Team Aqua: Are you weird? You must be.

Brodie: I'm not weird, I'm Brodie the Man of a Thousand Faces!

Shelly: Who are you killing?

Brodie: * thinks "Man, she's so hot. I'm definitely not killing her. I just hope Commander Tabby Chan doesn't find out..."* Um, MATT!

Matt: Oh gosh. *gets killed*

Brodie: LOL I'LL KILL SATURN NEXT!

Saturn: Unfortunately, you can't because I have a dare next.

Brodie: Shut up, TWERP!

Jessie: Prepare for trouble.

James: Make it double.

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation.

James: To unite all peoples within our nation.

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

James: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie: Jessie.

James: James.

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: That's right!

Everyone else: You guys are weird, insane and unbelievable.

Jessie: No we're not! We're humans!

Giovanni: You guys sicken me... Next!

Saturn: Yea... *does dare*

Mars Mars: TRCXBYIASATU58CXK! (Tabitha you will pay for kissing Satty!)

Tabitha: Yea. One penny.

Archie: Never. Never ever.

Maxie: Agreed. Do I even look like a girl to you?!

Giovanni: Yes you do! :3

Archie: Agreed. XD

Maxie: Gr...

Giovanni: DO THE DARE!

Maxie: But I don't know how!

Giovanni: For the love of... Then how do you suppose you're already wearing a man dress?!

Maxie: THIS, IS, NOT, A FREAKING MAN DRESS!

Giovanni: Yea it is. It's not opposite day. ( it is)

Archie: *giggling*

Zero: Ahem the dare?! O.o

Giovanni: Agreed.

Zero: What's with all the agreed stuff today?

Giovanni: Agreed.

Zero: Just as I expected.

Giovanni: Agreed.

Zero: -_-

Giovanni: Anyways, so the dare!

Archie: Agreed.

Maxie: Nope.

Giovanni: Agreed.

Maxie and Archie: *does dare and suffers getting laughed at*

Jupiter: Yo Ariana.

Ariana: What?

Jupiter: *holds up mascara and lipstick* Make up on them.

Ariana: BWAHAHAHAHHA! *grabs purple lipstick and pink blush*

Maxie and Archie: Noo! What are you doing?! I'll be better! I promise!

Later...

Everyone: BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAH HA HA HA HA AH AH AH AH HA HA H AH AHHAHHH HA HA H AYHHAAHJAAJJAJAJSSS!

Archie: Yea, Maxie!

Maxie: *suffers getting the most laughter*

Giovanni: Yea I told you Maxie! You do look like a girl! HA HA HANAAAHAHAYAAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAH!

Ghetsis: N has his truth!

N: Um... Jeff the killer?

Colress: Who on Flower jack is that?

N: I actually have no idea.

Giovanni: Yea. *revives Petrel*

Petrel: Uh, what do I have to do?

Giovanni: Look for Buried Alive.

Petrel: NO!

Giovanni: First, you must put a carrot in your mouth and stick it up to a pig. Then run away.

Petrel: Wah!

Giovanni: Then look for Buried Alive!

Petrel: Fine. *runs away and of course gets murdered by Buried Alive OR Brodie*

Togepi: Togepi!

Zinzolin: Ah! Scary!

Rood: AMPAMPAMPA.

Zinzolin: What is that? Some kind of sign talking?

Giovanni: *pushes Rood and Zinzolin in closet and possesses Togepi*

In the closet!

Rood: Boy it's smelly in here.

Zinzolin: MM! Smells good!

Rood: Wait what?

Zinzolin: *sharts*

Rood: It's missing something!

Zinzolin: What?

Rood: *kisses Zinzolin*

Zinzolin: *blushing*

Rood: *breaks kiss*

Zinzolin: Ha in the underwear. Wow why do you love me? You have a mustache!

Outside..

Giovanni: I wonder what they're doing? *goes and checks*

Meanwhile..

Zinzolin: Ahh! Togepi is gonna use ice beam! AHH! HEP ME!

Rood: I'll save you, tree powers activate! *turns into tree*

Zinzolin: You suck at this!

Rood: On what?

Zinzolin: On working!

Outside...

Giovanni: Wow, that is just amazing.

Zero: What?'

Giovanni: Rood just turned into a tree, and Zinzolin is running away from the Togepi.

Zero: XD

Giovanni: Okay, review from Max Saturday "Hey red and blue eyes how were your pies?  
red,blue, and purpe eyes all to eat straight meowth poopfrom ghetsis's face  
N has to get laughing gas and see what happens  
Meowth and Giovanni gave to pretend to be each other  
Red and Blue eyes do you guys hate me?"

Red Eyes: Disgusting as manure with mustaches.

Stew Pid: Yay!

Blue Eyes: You kidding me? Those were the most grossest things I've ever tasted! Oh and yes we hate you for daring us that.

Zero: Well that was mean. Now you, red and purple have to eat poop from Mister Unliberation.

Ghetsis: Ahh! Get it off me!

Purple eyes: No. ABSOL-

Zero: Absol? LOL

Purple eyes: Lutely no.

Red eyes: Yeaa. *eats poop*

Blue eyes: *eats poop and barfs*

Purple eyes: *eats and coughs and barfs*

Giovanni: Ha ha ha! *gives N laughing gas*

N: *gets possessed* BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA AHAHAA AHA AAHA AHA AAH AHAHA AHHH AHA HA HABAHA AHA HAA AHA AHA AHA AHAB AHA AHA AH HA HA HA HA HBWAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HA H HA BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ghetsis: Shut up!

N: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHBAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HA H AH A HA HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA!

Ghetsis: Holy mother of god.

Colress: It's all Max Saturday's fault.

Giovanni: *hits both of them on the head*

Meowth: This is the boss. And I'm sick of waiting. I WANT WOBBUFFETT!

Giovanni: Huh? We don't want a Wobbuffett!

Meowth: Yea right. *pets Persian*

Giovanni: What it this.

Meowth: The floor.

Giovanni: *gets smushed by the floor*

Meowth: Ha!

Giovanni: *gets up*

Meowth: That was an order!

Giovanni:*gasps* I'm...I'm...I'm SO SEXY!

Ghetsis: Yeeaaa.

Proton: *farts*

Zero: *turns around and gasps* Your name is as fart?! And I thought you can't talk because you're dead!

Proton: Ahhhhhh! A bug hug!

Zero: A wat? Wat's a wat?

Giovanni: XD Wat's a wat.

Ghetsis: How sexy.

Giovanni: HURR DURR!

Ghetsis: Still sexy.

Giovanni: *humps Ariana *

Ariana: What are you doing..? O.O

Archer: Hey!

Ariana: Sorry Archer. SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKING!

Archer: Poop.

Ghetsis: It's still sexy.

Giovanni: Review for N. From MLGPokPRO. Only you can read it. Not aloud.

N: * reads "N, read this but not aloud, if anyone else reads dis I will hunt them down like pokemon hunter J  
N, I have been useing diffrent names to sorta pick on u, dont get me wrong,I'm not doing dis because I hate u, the oppiset really. I accutaly like u... im a fangirl i am sorry if i casued u any pain, also(2 cover up) ask every1 there least fav pokemon, then lock them up in a room with that pokemon  
stay cute u green haired pokemon lover3  
-anonimis (however u spell it)" *

Ghetsis: Getting bored.

N: Yea, what's your least favorite Pokemon?

Ghetsis: I-I DUNNO!

N: *checks lie detector and laughs* I know now. IT'S KLINKLANG!

Colress: Huh? Ghetsis, you hated my Pokemon?

Ghetsis: *sweating* Uh uh no! No I didn't!

Colress: Gr...

N: *pushes Ghetsis in a room, puts Colress' Klinklang in and locks the door*

MANY PEOPLE LATER...

Zero: Yea, I don't have a least favorite.

N: *checks lie detector* Oh! You actually aren't lying! Okay you're free.

Zero: Yes!

N: Grings Kodai?

Kodai: Uh, Entei?

N: Okay! *pushes him in a room with Entei*

Goone: Oh crap.

N: Who?

Goone: Uh... ZOROARK!

N: Seriously? LOLOLOLOLOL! *pushes Goone in with the same Zoroark*

Giovanni: Good thing that's over.

Zero: *stares in empty room* Wow.

Giovanni: Dare for me. " grovini do the chicken dance" BY THE WAY, MY NAME'S NOT GROVINI! IT'S GIOVANNI!

Zero: XD

Giovanni: Yea whatever. *does chicken dance*

Zero: *rolling on the floor and slamming it and laughing so hard*

Giovanni: Yea I'm done.

Zero: NO!

Giovanni: Okay, dare from someone. " play slender in real life" Shoot.

Zero: You gotta be kidding me.

Giovanni: Well, here's the stakes people. Grings Kodai will easily finish the game with a pinch of his Pokemon's Psychic. There.

Zero: That's actually correct!

Giovanni: Also, no one will be there to revive us! And it's the end of us. So there. From another guest " N,talk 2 missingno  
every1 RAP BATTLES WINNER GETS CAKE, LOSER DIES"

N: Yay a dare!

MissingNo: AJHBDIAQXIZEW

N: Ah nice you are my friend!

MissingNo: *bites N's arm*

N: *screams like girl and runs around* AHHH IT'S BITING ME!

Everyone comes out of their rooms.

Giovanni: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!

Goone: No.

Giovanni: Grings Kodai! VS GOONE!

Goone: Yea and it's me.

Later...

Giovanni, Jessie, Cassidy, ( fifteen names later...) Maxie, Brodie, Shelly, Archie, (five names later...) Ghetsis, (twelve names later...) Zero and Goone get's cake!

EVERYONE I DIDN'T MENTION DIES! :D

Giovanni: Yay! Yay! Yay! That was awesome!

Zero: Did we finish the chapter yet?

Giovanni: Nope!

Zero: O.O

Giovanni: LOL Just kidding! Readers thank you for your dares!

Zero: It's the end?!

Giovanni: Ha! NO! Anyways, readers you were awesome! :3

Zero: And yea please leave some more!

Giovanni: And also get ready for the, 20TH CHAPTER! :3

Zero: Yea!

Meanwhile...

Zinzolin: AHHHH! ROOD HEP ME!

Rood: *still tree*

Zinzolin: *face palm*

Later...

Giovanni: Party Rock!

Next chapter will be awesome!


	16. Insanity Just insanity

Giovanni: Epicness is back, with more torture-

Proton: *turns on lights* You know, that was pretty lame.

Giovanni: Man, you better die.

Proton: *rolls eyes*

Giovanni: Anyway... WELCOME TO THE 16TH CHAPTER OF IF POKEMON VILLAINS HAD A RANDOM CONVERSATION!

Zero: You scream too loud!

Giovanni: That wasn't screaming, this is screaming!

Zero: Oh boy.

Giovanni: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zero: Seriously? One exclamation mark?

Giovanni: Where? Is it here? *opens door leading to a portal*

Maxie: Hey guys, there's the way out! *runs toward portal*

Tabitha: It's a trap!

Maxie: No it isn't! *gets burned* Owwowowow!

Archie: Bwa ha ha ha h ah!

Shelly: Weird.

Giovanni: Yea, the show isn't over yet.

Zero: It takes thirty chapters! MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!

Proton: Oh no.

Zero: Whatever. First review by Meep. "i dare goone to sing my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard with proton and make butler run from his house for two hours and sing the ice cream song to mack because he is the ice cream man and then a bunch of other people come running Screaming at Mack"

Goone: No way in manure mustaches.

Stew Pid: Blurp anyone?

Goone: -_-

Giovanni: Goone, you better do it before I send out Buried Alive.

Goone: Buried alive? Who on purplefaces is that?

Kodai: Purplefaces? What on earth?

Giovanni: Listen. It's some kind of monstrosity in Lavender Town. If you-

Goone: AHHH LAVENDER TOWN! I HATE THE SYNDROME!

Courtney: And didn't I play the syndrome in an intercom a few chapters ago?

Giovanni: Oh yeah, that's right! Anyway, Goone, sing or else you'll hear the syndrome.

Goone and Proton: O.O O-Okay f-fine. My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And there like,  
Its better than yours,  
Damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
I think its time.

Kodai: *snickering*

Goone: La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And there like,  
Its better than yours,  
Damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Giovanni: *about to burst out laughing*

Proton: I can see you're on it,  
You want me to teach the  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if your smart,

La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And there like,  
Its better than yours,  
Damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within,  
Then next his eyes are squint,

Then he's picked up your scent...

Everyone else: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHA HA H AH HA HA HA HA HA H HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH AH AH AH AH HA H AH AH HA HA !

Goone: *fumes*

Giovanni: Alright, it was like so funny. Next.

Butler: HOLY MOTHER-

Proton: Beep.

Butler:IT'S AN ICE CREAM TRUCK! HOLY MOTHER-

Proton: Beep.

Butler: IT'S AN ICE CREAM TRUCK! HOLY MOTHER-

Proton: Beep.

Butler: ITS AN ICE CREAM TRUCK *runs to Mack and shakes him* GIVE ME ICE CREAM MACK!

Ghetsis, Maxie, Brodie, Saturn, Tabitha, and some random dudes and Mar Kiss: *runs to ice cream truck* GIVE ME ICE CREAM MACK!

Mack: O.O O-OKAY! HERE'S YOUR ICE CREAM! *gives a "chocolate" ice cream*

Butler: OMG YAY CHOCOLATE!*licks it* UGH! IT'S POOP!

Mack: *gone*

Butler: Gr...

Giovanni: *french accent* Oh now we have another review by TCF. "*Dying of laughter*  
That was brilliant. I only have a couple of dares though.  
Tabitha: OK, everyone needs to call you Tabby-chan from now on!  
Courtney: Battle Shelly then kiss Tabby-chan.  
Butler: Scare Mack with a pokemon that's not Groudon.  
Shelly: Name 5 guys you think are hot."

Tabitha: *boss voice* NO.

Cyrus: Hey that's my line Tabby-Chan!

Courtney: Ugh. *sends out ninetails*

Giovanni: *turns studio into stadium* Begin!

Shelly: *sends out Walrein* Use Hydro Pump!

Courtney: Use Slash!

Later...

Giovanni: Looks like Courtney's Ninetails is unable to battle! Shelly wins!

Courtney: Eh. *kisses Tabi-I mean Tabby-Chan*

Tabby-Chan: *blushes*

Butler: Okay. *sends out Kirlia*

Mack: *getting out of his ice cream man suit* Yea like that's ever gonna scare me.

Butler: Kirlia, use Scary Face!

Kirlia: *uses scary face. A really scary one*

Mack: *gasps in horror and covers his eyes* I-It looks like the Grudge!

Kirlia: *uses power to get scary face through hands*

Mack: *screams*

Giovanni: Haha ha ha ha ha ha ha aha ah aaha ah ah ah aha abhb hjwhb!

Zero: What.

Giovanni: Next?

Shelly: Number one is Archie, two is Zero.

Zero: O.o *blushing*

Shelly: Uh, three is Matt.

Matt: Yes!

Shelly: Four is Tabby-Chan.

Tabby-Chan: Wha...?!

Shelly: And yeah, five is Giovanni for some reason.

Giovanni: Ha see Proton? You're not hot!

Proton: Oh yeah? Uh, AT LEAST THERE'S SOMEONE IN HERE WHO LIKES ME! RIGHT? RIGHT?

Every girl and boy: -_-

Proton: Oh my god...

Giovanni: Yea. Next review please!

Zero: From Contestshipping Pro! Hey, he hasn't reviewed in a long time right?

Proton: Well, yea!

Zero: Then, CONGRATULATIONS CONTESTSHIPPING PRO FOR BEING ON TIME TO REVIEW ON THE 15TH CHAPTER! WOO! WOO!

Proton: Awkward. Yea.

Zero: Anyway, the review says, "Yay.  
Alriiiiight...  
What is everyone's favourite word?  
And Red, Blue and Purple Eyes: what was your favourite part of Guardian Signs?  
And N and Colress, battle Jesse and James! Whoever loses has to hang upside down with no faces. And no hair gel.  
Have fun! :%D"

Everyone except N: EVIILLLL! OR VILLAINNN!

N: Liberation!

Zero: Eh.

Kodai: Actually, mine is Time ripple!

Zero: Mister, that's not a word! It's two words! Go back to kindergarten!

Kodai: NOO!

Red: If we beat Summer.

Blue: Agreed.

Purple: Yep.

Zero: But I think you never.

Red: Ahem, it's very unlikely but it's still possible!

Zero: *rolls eyes*

N and Colress VS Jessie and James!

Colress: *sends out Klinklang*

N: *sends out Liepard*

Jessie: *sends out Seviper*

James: *sends out Mime Jr*

Meowth: Hey! Why am I left out?!

Giovanni: It was part of the dare midget.

Meowth: *folds arms*

Giovanni: Okay begin.

Fifteen minutes later...

Team Rocket wins!

Colress: *opens mouth* It's IMPOSSIBLE!

Ghetsis: Looks like you have to hang yourself with no funky hair thing.

Colress: Master Ghetsis, I'll kill you. *gets hung*

Giovanni: ANYWAY, FROM XxRandomBeccaxX! "make em eat a mustash and make maxie to pretend to be lemongrab"

Zero: How are we gonna decide this one?

Giovanni: Hmm...

Maxie: Hey that's my line!

Giovanni: Does it look like I care? Besides, you look like a Mooshroom.

Zero: Well?

Giovanni: We play, Laser Quest!

Everyone else: AWWW! WE ALREADY PLAYED THAT!

Stew Pid: Yea! And Mar Kiss peed his pants!

Goone: I don't think he even has pants.

Marcus: Oh dayum.

Kodai: I'll calculate this.

Goone: Mister Kodai...

Kodai: What?

Goone: I have an answer.

Kodai: Okay what is it?

Goone: You're a nerd.

Kodai: Hey! I'm not a nerd, I'm a man!

Stew Pid: With boobs!

Kodai: What?

Goone: MISTER KODAI THAT IS MY LINE!

Kodai: I'm sorry Mister Panatoy! Can I eat your guts!

Goone: Hell yea, I won!

Zero: Okay...

Goone: *farts randomly*

Giovanni: UHH, Moving on.

Zero: How about I decide?

Proton: Hey not fair!

Giovanni: SHUT UP PROTON! Yes Zero you can choose.

Zero: Okay, Goone!

Goone: B-BUT, I HATE MUSTACHES!

Kodai: Whatever.

Zero: Prepare to die... *shoots himself*

Shelly: No Zero!

Goone: That was as awkward as a sandwich on a whale that threw up on a fart! O.O

Shelly: Yeaa.

Zero: EAT IT!

Goone: What? I thought you were dead!

Zero: Yea, it was a hologram.

Goone: What's that?!

Zero: A thing.

Goone: You'll never understand...

Zero: JUST EAT THIS MUSTACHE! *rips of Archie's mustache* OR I'LL MAKE YOU EAT ARMPIT HAIR!

Goone: Armpit hairs?!

Zero: Yea! SO IF YOU DON'T EAT THIS MUSTACHE, I'LL MAKE YOU EAT ARMPIT HAIRS!

Goone: Wow, so much for eating mustaches...

Zero: I HEARD THAT!

Goone: Fine fine! *girly voice* I'll eat that m-mustache... *eats and barfs out armpit hair and lipstick*

Zero: Uhh, did Goone make out with someone?

Goone: Uhh, n-no! *sweating*

Zero: Okay then, Marcus! What info do you have?!

Marcus: Well, the info is he made out with someone.

Zero: Team?!

Marcus: Galactic.

Mars: Galactic?

Marcus: Yeah.

Zero: Gender?

Marcus: Boy. *sweating*

Zero: Hair color?!

Marcus: I'll answer it if you stop shouting!

Zero: That was terribly not an answer!

Marcus: Okay fine fine! Blue!

Mars: Wha..?! Satty! *glares at Saturn*

Saturn: What? I didn't do anything!

Marcus: Mars, he's right.

Mars: Whew.

Zero: Umm, GALACTIC BOSS CYRUS?

Goone: Please don't do anything!

Kodai: Umm, why would you do that?

Goone: I-I don't know! I wanted to kiss you but you said no! So I just made out with Cyrus instead!

Kodai: Unfortunately, you don't have a shipping with him YET.

Goone: But maybe we can?

Zero: Why on earth do you sound like Brock now?

Goone: I do?!

Zero: Yea. GULLIBLE!

Goone: But-

Kodai: Why on mother f*****g earth would you make out with Cyrus, and spit out LIPSTICK?

Goone: Um, uh because I have no shippings with any girls so...

Kodai: *takes closer look at lipstick* Ah! It's purple lipstick.

Goone: Oh crap.

Mars: I think I know now, it's Jupiter!

Jupiter: *blushing*

Zero: O.O WHAT IS THIS.

Marcus: HE TURNS FROM A PEDOBEAR, TO A ENRAGING PEDOBEAR.

Zero: XD

Kodai: Seriously! It makes no sense! You made out with who? Jupiter or Cyrus?

Zero: Looks like it's a mystery.

Kodai: It's gonna- Wait, you have no shipping with any girls right?

Goone: *nods*

Kodai: Then that means you're-

Everyone: FOREVER ALONE.

Goone: You guys have no sense of humor.

Kodai: Then does that mean your name is Patrick? Wrestle Marcus!

**Round one**

Marcus: *gets on top of Goone and erases his name tag*

Goone: *gasps* NOOOO! MY NAME'S, NOT, RICKKK!

Kodai and Zero: XD

**Later... After the awkwardness...**

Marcus: Sup bro.

Zero: Seriously? Right after you get beaten up you STILL have the energy to speak and say " Sup Bro. " ?!

Kodai: *pulls him* You know, we still have to solve the case.

Zero: Oh yeah! *pulls out undercover glasses things* I'm ready.

Kodai: *slaps face*

Zero: So, Goone has to say who he made out with correct?

Kodai: Yeah, that's exactly why you're putting on those sunglasses!

Zero: *rolls eyes* Anyway, Goone spit out BROWN armpit hairs, and PURPLE lipstick. We have to figure out this. Who has brown hair?!

Goone: *raises his hand*

Zero: -_-

Goone: Oh, uh, sorry.

Zero: looks like it was, ARCHIE!

Everyone else: What...?!

Archie: Me?! It's not me! I swear!

Zero: *uses lie detector* Oh, really? YOU made out with GOONE!

Goone: Boss don't hurt me!

Kodai: Gr...

Zero: But, we have one more mystery. Did he make out with Jupiter, Cyrus, or Archie? Or all three?

Goone: *sweating*

Zero: SPEAK! *aims gun*

Goone: Okay okay I surrender!

Zero: huh?

Goone: I made out with all three of them! Ko- Uh I mean, SEXY DIDN'T LET ME MAKE OUT WITH HIM SO I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO MAKE OUT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND, AND ARCHIE GOT INVOLVED WHEN JUPITER ASKED HIM TO JOIN AND HE SAID YES, AND HE DIDN'T SEE ME WHEN HE SAID YES SO ME AND HIM GOT REALLY SPOOKED OUT BUT JUPITER WOULDN'T LET ME LEAVE SO CYRUS JOINED IN RANDOMLY AND WE JUST RANDOMLY MADE OUT WITH EACH OTHER! AHH!

Everyone: O.O *eyes and nose bleed*

Jupiter: Umm, I should go. *runs out*

Giovanni: We now figured out, that Goone is a gay guy!

Goone: What? No I'm not!

Jupiter: *goes back* And yea, I not your girlfriend anymore!

Goone: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jupiter: That's what you get for exclaiming it out loud!

Goone: IT!

Jupiter: Oh my.

Giovanni: Let's have a party!

Zero: No.

Giovanni: Okay. How about, make fun of Mar Kiss.

Zero: That's getting old you know.

Giovanni: Yeah, you're right. Any more reviews?

Zero: Review from Max Saturday. "Red and blue eyes i'm sorry i'll torture purple eyes more since i hate him.  
I dare Red and Blue eyes to torture Purple eyes.  
I dare Red and Bliue eyes to eat this delicous berry pie.  
I dare Purple eyes to jump off a cliff."

Red and Blue: Sure. *smirks at Purple*

Purple: *sighs*

Later...

Red and Blue: MM! Yummy pie!

Cyrus: NO MY PIES! *leaps*

Stew Pid: Woo way the go Psy!

Cyrus: What did you just call me?!

Giovanni: Weird. Purple jump off a cliff.

Purple: Good bye world. *jumps off the world's tallest cliff*

Proton: Review from A.G. " Alright these may be weird but who cares.  
Everyone: Bring A.G (ME) to this and make me a member of Team Plasma. Have Colress's hair style.  
Ghetsis:Why do hate Klingklang (not sure if you spell it like that)  
Colress: Who do you love *cough cough* YOU BETTER SAY A.G *cough cough*  
Shelly: Marry Maxie  
Giovanni: Go live in a well

Kk that's the dares and *cough cough* I LOVE YOU COLRESS *cough cough* YOU HEARD NOTHING..."

A.G: I'm here!

Ghetsis: What's your personal info?!

A.G: Um, I'm a guy who wears a Grovyle shirt and pants?

Ghetsis: Okay you're in.

Giovanni: And why do you hate Klinklang?

Ghetsis: Because when I'm working, it's too noisy.

Colress: Hey not fair!

Ghetsis: Shut up.

Proton: Yo, is-

Brodie and Giovanni: SHUT UP, MIDGET!

Proton: Ugh.

Colress: No way!

Ghetsis: Do it.

A.G: *glaring at Colress*

Colress: Ugh fine. I-I ;-love A-A.G.

A.G: See? Wasn't so bad!

Colress: *ignores and barfs*

A.G: *glaring at Colress again*

Shelly: NO. NO ABSOLUTE WAY.

Ghetsis: Absol? XD

Shelly: Ugh. Anyway, as I was saying... ARE YOU PERVERTED OR SOMETHING?!

A.G: No... I'm A.G!

Shelly: But why the hell would I marry MAXIE?! He's from Team Magma and obviously isn't the man for me.

Maxie: You just care about Zero and Archie.

Shelly: Screw you Maxie.

A.G: Whatever. I ship you two together.

Courtney: Does that mean there's HOTGINGERMESSSHIPPING? YES!

A.G: Uh, maybe.

Courtney: What do you mean maybe?!

Later..

Shelly: Forgive me Zero. *kisses Maxie*

Zero: *gets really mad*

A.G: You know, there isn't a shipping between you and Shelly.

Zero: Yeah but have you even seen the Laser Quest MURDER game?! We were partners!

A.G: Doesn't mean anything.

Shelly: Yeah Maxie! You suck balls!

Maxie: It smells like pretzels in here! XD

Zero: Oh my gawd. This is horrifying.

A.G: By the way, where's Colress?

Ghetsis: He's in the bathroom sulking and sucking his thumb.

A.G: Poor Colress.

Ghetsis: Wait, are you a boy or girl?

A.G: WHAT?! YOU CANNOT IDENTIFY ME?!

Ghetsis: You never told me your gender.

A.G: Okay then, does it look like I'm a boy?!

Ghetsis: Yes...

A.G: THEN I'M A BOY!

Zero: This is so awkward...

Giovanni: Okay, let's end the chapter. Please review.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this one was pretty long. And A.G, if I got your gender wrong, sorry about that. Are you a boy or girl? And readers thanks for the reviews. :) Keep reviewing!


	17. Chapter 17

Giovanni: WOO! 17TH CHAPTER!

Zero: No freaking god.

Giovanni: Sorry! We had to update!

Zero: Okay, any torture dares?

Giovanni: Maybe...! Maybe not...!

Zero: Oh god.

Giovanni: Alright, we've gotten a decent amount of dares since our 16th chapter. And, we've got two new co-hosts!

Goone: *farts*

Proton: Oh god... IT, IT, IT SMELLS GOOD!

Giovanni: Yeah, we'll talk about this later.

Zero: Okay, from-

A.G: AM I A CO-HOST?

Zero: Yes...

A.G: Woot!

Zero: This is really awkward. As I was saying! This is a review from Contestshipping Pro. "Thanks? ALRIGHT MORE DARES! Everyone elect one person from their team apart from Team Plasma. They automatically elect them to play N Says (like Simon Says). If N gets them all out, N gets to tickle them TO DEATH. USING MOLTRES non-players:  
Create your own Trans-team shipping!  
Have fun!"

Giovanni: *glares at Rocket Admins* Vote for me.

Rocket admins: Okay okay we will!

Giovanni: Yeah.

Tabitha: Who should we elect...?

Brodie: Maybe me because I don't get any attention, Comet.

Tabitha: WHAT THE? BRODIE!

Brodie: Hello there, don't you get anything?

Tabitha: Oh no... You're gonna-

Brodie: *kisses him*

Courtney: BRODIE!

Tabitha: *thinks "Comet shipping. Damn you!"*

Brodie: *breaks kiss* Ah, so did you like it? You better elect me.

Tabitha: Okay... Fine.

Shelly: Me...?

Archie: Anything for my girlfriend.

Shelly: Oh Archie. *blushes*

Stew Pid: OH OH! VOTE FOR ME! ME ME ME!

Jupiter: UH, does it look like we're gonna vote for you?

Stew Pid: Yeah!

Jupiter: Man.

Cyrus: ...

Mars: I don't think Cyrus wants to be elected or care.

Cyrus: ... Correct.

Mars: Alright, who should we elect?

Stew Pid: ME!

Mars: Oh I'm sorry Stew Pid. BUT YOU CAN'T BE THE CO-HOST!

Stew Pid: *ranting over password*

Mars: Okay, I'll do the epic Black Shoe!

Dun dun dun!

Uh, three minutes later..

Mars: Oh...! It's... Me...

Saturn: UH, OK.

Mars Mars (surprise): UERSGUHGSYDSJWUSJ! (You're gonna see DJ wuss!)

Saturn and Jupiter and Stew Pid and Cyrus: XD

Mars Mars: RADICATE!

Saturn: Raticate? LOL

Mars Mars: *gets angry and shoots End of the world burps that are the size of the actual planet Jupiter* RA! RA!

Everyone else: AH! IT'S THE END! THE END!

**Oh god... **

Giovanni: *runs and time travels back to fifteen minutes ago*

In the fifteen minutes ago...

Past Giovanni: WOO! 17TH CHAPTER!

Zero: No freaking god.

Giovanni: *appears*

Zero and Past Giovanni: WHOA WHAT THE...?

Giovanni: What ever you do, fifteen minutes later DO NOT MAKE MARS ANGRY. WHY? BECAUSE SHE'LL KILL US ALL.

Past Mars: Huh?

Past Giovanni: BOBBY SEABORNE, YOU'RE DEAD! I'M GONNA WALE ON YOUR FACE!

Giovanni: What the... As I was saying, don't make Mars angry or else she'll say DJ wuss.

Mars: Umm. -_- '

Giovanni: WAH! She's being mean! *cries*

Past Giovanni: Umm, I think someone farted on Zero's face.

Zero: *poops*

Giovanni: I know! Let's have a judging thingimabob! Each movie villain has to see if their voice is epic or not!

Lawrence: Boo.

Giovanni:*points* Now that's what I call EPIC!

Lawrence: *shrugs*

Kodai: Meep.

Giovanni and Past Giovanni: Woot... NOPE!

Kodai: Wah!

**A/N: This song belongs to Adventure Time. All credit goes to Adventure Time, Frederator and Cartoon Network.**

Zero: I'm a buff baby who can dance like a man. I can shake my fanny I can shake my can. I'm a tough tootin' baby, I will puncha your buns. Puncha your buns, I can punch all your buns! If you're an evil witch I will punch you for fun! *bows*

Everyone else: (o_o)

Zero: *does derp face*

Giovanni: Um, okay...

Vicious: Hai everyone!

Everyone else: o.o

Vicious: What? Did I fart?

Past Giovanni: No you came here.

Vicious: *starts tearing up* Wah! YOU DON'T WANT ME HERE! *runs away crying*

Giovanni: :O

Past Giovanni: Oh yeah that's right. :O

Everyone else: :O

Vicious: *comes back* :O

**UH LATER AFTER THE :O overload.**

Giovanni: Back. Oh and I killed Past Giovanni! ^.^

Zero: You did WHAT?!

Goone: *gasps* YOU LIKEE GIOVANNII! BWAHAH-

Kodai: *slaps him HARD*

Zero: *laughs evilly while farting at the same time*

Everyone else: (O_o)

Giovanni: ALLELUIA

Everyone: :PPP

Giovanni: Okay I dare Goone and Kodai to...

Goone: *thinks "to do seven minutes in heaven"* HAI

Giovanni: Put their shirt on on part of a bike handle and and BIKE!

**LATER**

Goone: *puts his shirt on* Alright LET'S DO THIS! *fails miserably* Okay I can't do this.

Giovanni and Zero: xD

Giovanni: Oh uh Kodai can you do it. -_-

Kodai: *tries but fails miserably again* M!

Giovanni: Okay that's a no then. Okay, let's continue Contestshipping Pro's dare.

Zero: Huh?

Giovanni: Never mind.

N: N says, eat your guts!

Team Plasma: *eats their own guts*

N: N says, poop on your head!

Team Plasma: *stretches and poops on their own head*

N: TOUCH YOUR FEET!

Team Plasma: *touches their feet*

N: Well that escalated quickly.

Ghetsis: Oh crap their's a MOLTRES FEATHER!

N: *tickles them to DEATH* MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Team Plasma: *curling up in every tickle* BWAHAHA HEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAH BWAHAHAGGAGAAGHAJJEHAIUSVYEIHX

Zero: Nice pun.

N: ITT WASN'TT A PUNN!

Zero: Well... Nice OPERA! xD

N: Hi

Zero: Dafuq?

Giovanni: So they're gonna fight. Anyway, we have no idea what Trans-team is so yeah...

Proton: Sorry for the inconvenience.

Giovanni: Next review!

Proton: From TCF! "Lol. More dares.  
Everyone: Kiss who you like and kiss who you hate (no lying). If you don't, you'll be attacked by hungry Houndooms and Mightyenas.  
Brodie: Lock Tabitha and Courtney in a closet.  
Cyrus: Here are your emotions. Act like a normal mentally stable person.  
Maxie and Archie: Have a dance off.  
Tabitha (When he's out of the closet): Why are you called Tabitha?  
Red Eyes: Um... Can I have a hug? (If he doesn't, he'll be attacked by my Charizard)  
Petrel and Brodie: I'm going to be completely random. Have a rap battle.  
Proton: Slap Giovanni for each year old you are.

Giovanni: Okay... This is gonna be one sexy studio! *kisses Ariana and Proton*

Proton: So let me get this straight... *blushes* You like me?!

Giovanni: No. -_- I HATE YOU!

Proton: Gr...

Ariana: Oh my...

Archer: *glares at Giovanni*

Giovanni: Next.

Archer: *kisses Ariana and Giovanni*

Giovanni: Yeahh.

Petrel: DO I HAVE TO?

Giovanni: Yes you do PETREL.

Petrel: I have no crush.

Giovanni: Kiss the person you ha-

Zero: *farts*

Giovanni: Te.

Petrel: Fine... *scowls and kisses Brodie*

Brodie: Oh yeah he hates me. *smirks*

Proton: Ugh. *kisses Giovanni for hating*

Giovanni: Yeah and he HATES ME.

Proton: True.

**UM LATER AFTER THE UNFORTUNATE CONSEQUENCES**

Brodie: Yo Maxie was lying he kissed Archie for hating but he actually LOVESS Archie!

Maxie: *blushes* This was why I disbanded, Brodie...

Brodie: Does it look like I care about you?

Maxie: Umm, YES!

Brodie: Well then, you're a STUCK-UP HALF WITTED, SILLY LOOKING NERF HERDER!

Maxie: o_O

Archie: ...

Shelly: He's right MAXIE.

Maxie: Fine, I'll prove that I'm not a stuck up half witted, silly looking NERF HER- *looks in the mirror* AHHHHHHHH! *screams like a girl*

Tabitha: What's wrong sir?

Maxie: T-THERE'S AN ARCHIE IN THE MIRROR!

Archie: That was me MISTER MATCHMAKER.

Mister Matchmaker: B-BUT THERE WAS A TEAM AQUA MEMBER WITH DARK BROWN HAIR AND HAD A BANDANNA ON HIS HEAD AND HE WAS NOT WEARING A GRUNT SUIT!

Team Aqua: We're all wearing bandannas you nerd.

Maxie: *sighs* Fine I'll just kill myself.

Goone: BUTT FACE DOMINO IS BACK

Butt face Domino: Heya men.

Goone and Kodai: NOW THAT WE'RE MEN, WE HAVE FACIAL HAIR, NOW THAT WE'RE MEN...

Goone: I CHANGED MY UNDERWEAR!

Everyone else: Ugh EW!

Goone: Oh yeah.

Everyone even Kodai: *disgusted*

**YEAH LATER AFTER MORE UNFORTUNATE CONSEQUENCES AND HAVING BRODIE ALMOST KILLED...**

Brodie: Hey Petrel almost got me killed.

Petrel: Well you were bragging that YOU were the best disguise expert ever when I was the best and until Nintendo wanted YOU to come in handy!

Everyone else: 0_0

Petrel: Crap...

Giovanni: *reads review again* Brodie, lock Tabs and Courts in the closet.

Kodai: SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN! WOO!

Brodie: *pushes them in the closet and smirks* Alright you two, have fun in the closet!

**SLAM!**

Tabitha and Courtney: *blushes*

Tabitha: So, uh... How's your day so far?

Courtney: I uh, don't know actually. How's yours?

Rood: Hey can somebody help me?!

Courtney: Rood?!

Rood: Yeah it's me. You got a problem with that? Zinzolin couldn't do anything for three days so he's lying down on the floor over there.

Tabitha and Courtney: *looks at Zinzolin*

Rood: Oh and yeah I'm a tree right now. :p

Courtney: Why? -_-

Rood: Because when Zinzolin was running around I tried to save him so I turned into a tree by accident.

Tabitha: Oh. -_-

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...**

Courtney: Okay bye Food and Cryzolin!

Rood: BYE!

**SLAM!**

Courtney: Okay now we're alone. *blushes*

Tabitha: Uh, what now? *blushes*

Courtney: *goes closer to Tabitha and blushes* Are you ready?

Tabitha: *nods*

***OPENS***

Giovanni: WOO YEAH!

Courtney and Tabitha: GIOVANNI?!

Giovanni: Congrats, you've publicly humiliated yourself in front of the whole group of villains!

Every single villain except for Courtney and Tabitha: ...

Courtney: Oh at least it isn't GAY. And in fact, I dare all the men from all teams to do Spin the Bottle. AGAIN! Oh wait, Tabby can stay with me. ^^

All male villains: *groans*

Butler: Didn't we do that already?

Courtney: *thinks sarcastically* Oh, I cannot remember!

Butler: *glares*

TCF: *appears* Here's your emotions Cyrus. NOW ACT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON OR I'LL BE FORCED TO BURN YOU WITH MY CHARIZARD!

Cyrus: *freaked out* o.o O-KAY F-FINE! *gets emotions*

Mars: Okay now?

Saturn: Let's test this out. *kicks Cyrus in the balls*

Cyrus: OW! *falls down and curls up* OH GOSH! AWW! THAT REALLY HURTS!

Mars: Okay it works! ^^

Cyrus: You are gonna pay for this Saturn! Oh gosh this hurts... OW!

Stew Pid: Anyone up for Cyrusroni and cheese?

Cyrus: NO CHARON! Ow... NO ONE... Ow... Wants me and cheese!

Zero: *finishes beating N up* BUT I WANT CHEESE! *puppy dog eyes*

Saturn: So you want to cut the cheese? o.o

Zero: Literally.

Saturn: Okay then.

Mars: Then Zero pulls out his fart then goes to smell his fart! Not sure why...

Zero: *smells his own fart* UGH GROSS IT SMELLS LIKE MANURE ON STEW PID AND GOONE KISSING ON SLOP!

Goone: *leans back* o_o

Kodai: Yep. That is totally disgusting.

**KODAI'S WORDS OF WISDOM**

Giovanni: Um, Proton heal Cyrus.

Proton: Fine. But make sure Brodie doesn't turn into Brodie Proton again.

Brodie Proton: What do you mean? I'M the real Proton!

Proton: See?

Giovanni: Okay fine. But heal Cyrus first!

Petrel: WHOA WHOA WHOA, are you saying he should heal the leader of Team Fashion Freaks?! I mean look at Stew Pid!

Stew Pid: *picking his nose and putting it in his mouth*

Saturn: Ew, hugs.

Petrel: And also now Jupiter is doing the DERP face!

Jupiter: :P

Petrel: You expect THAT?

Giovanni: *whispers to Petrel, "I'm healing him so some one could beat him up again!"*

Petrel: WHAT? Did you say, "I'm eating her again so some won can eat it up again." ?!

Giovanni: NO! Anyway, PROTON HEAL HIM!

Proton: After all this-

Giovanni: JUST DO IT!

Proton: Okay fine. *heals Cyrus*

Cyrus: I'm ALIVE!

Petrel: *so angry at Cyrus that he punches and beats him up*

Cyrus: *cries and spits out blood* OW! WAH! I WANT MY MOMMY! THAT REALLY HURT!

Jupiter: Oh my...

Giovanni: YEAH TOTALLY OH MY.

Maxie: Okay we have a dance off!

Archie: Who is "WE"?

Maxie: You and I!

Archie: OHHHHH

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Archie: HHHHHH

Giovanni: Shut up!

Archie: Oh.

**AWESOME RAP MUSIC COMES ON**

**AND THE DANCE OFF STARTS**

Giovanni: FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

Proton: Seriously? It only took three seconds!

Giovanni: Oh yeah... Maxie wins. Archie gets killed.

Maxie: Meep. :P

Tabitha: Probably my parents were drunk when they gave birth. They had no idea what the doctor was saying that they wanted to name me Tabitha because they probably wanted me to be humiliated once I got to grade school.

Brodie: No hard feelings man. I know what it feels like. When I was born, my parents must have thought of a name that wasn't making any sense and once I got to kindergarten, people would make fun of me because they thought that my name was Bro-Die.

Tabitha: I get it. BUT I STILL HATE YOU!

Brodie: Yeah right. *smirks*

TCF: YAY REDDY-CHAN!

Red: NO NO GET AWAY FROM ME! *gets hugged by TCF*

TCF: Bye reddy! *disappears*

Red: Well that escalated quickly.

Petrel and Brodie: *glares at each other while preparing for a rap battle*

**BEGIN!**

**SORRY READERS BUT I CANNOT THINK OF ANY LYRICS PLUS I AM NOT A GOOD RHYMER...**

Giovanni: Who won?

24 villains vote for Petrel, 29 villains vote for Brodie

Petrel: Oh darn. *facepalm*

Giovanni: *kills Petrel*

Proton: Hello I am 21 years old so this is gonna be interesting... *smirks evilly at Giovanni*

Giovanni: *rolls eyes* Ugh, let the slapping commence.

Proton: *slaps Giovanni on the butt 10 times and slaps 11 times on the face* HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE TERRIBLE?! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Giovanni: -_- *heals himself*

Proton: DARN!

Giovanni: Take that.

Proton: *folds arms* HMMPH.

Giovanni: Zero, could you please please read the next review?

Zero: Uh, YES.

Giovanni: ^^

Zero: Okay from RandomBecca. "*dies* extreme awesomeness I dare goone do the funky chicken dance and if he doesn't the zero will fart in his face :p" Well here's something I could actually do. Goone go!

Goone: N-NO! YOU'RE NOT MY MOMMY!

Zero: I'll fart on your face! My fart is SO stinky, you could actually die!

Goone: NO! Fine, I'll do it! *does the funky chicken dance miserably*

Kodai: *giggling*

Zero: Let the FARTING COMMENCE! *farts on Goone*

Goone: Oh gosh no no, it can't be the end of the world! *cough cough* AH Mister SEXY! I need you- *cough cough*

Kodai: Huh? You need my cough cough?!

Goone: *dies*

Kodai: Well that was weird.

Zero: Fine, review from A.G. "xD so funny! Also I'm sorry I forgot to mention my gender! Anyways I'm a female. This also may have typos because my arm is shaking (not sure why) and I'm doing this review on my 3DS. Now TIME FOR DARES *laughs evilly and lightning strikes in the background*

Everyone (EVEN ME): Go on a date with who you love! If you don't you get locked in the closest with Dark (my male Hydreigon) and Rose (my female shiny Sceptile).

N: 7 minutes in heaven with Arceus

Ghetsis and Mars: What do you think of Gradivusshiping

*sighs* I can't think of any more. Anyways I'll do a bio about me so you'll know morw about m for this!  
Name: A.G  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Main Pokemon: Dark (Male Hydreigon) and Rose (Female shiny Sceptile)  
Special Abilities: Can talk to pokemon like N and can teleport  
Looks: Long wavy brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and wears clothes similar to White, Touku, and Hilda (whichever name you prefer of her and just the clothes not the hat)

Wow that was a long post." It sure was!

Everyone even A.G: OH MY THIS WILL GET INTERESTING.

Zero: Fine, I'll go with Shelly!

Archie: BUT SHELLY'S MINE!

Matt: No, mine!

Shelly: I'll pick Zero because he's so sweet! ^^

Matt: BUT THERE ISN'T EVEN A PAIRING BETWEEN YOU TWO!

Shelly: Ah, I guess you'll never understand that you will always be FOREVER ALONE!

Archer: *goes with Ariana*

Petrel: * get revived and stays with nobody*

Jupiter: Hey Petrel! You look kinda lonely!

Petrel: Let me guess. Purplepeopleshipping?

Jupiter: Sure ^^

Petrel: :D ALRIGHT!

Proton: Hi I have no girlfriend.

Giovanni: And uh isn't there a pairing between me and Domino?

Brodie: You mean butt Domino.

Giovanni: NO. *goes with Domino*

Brodie: Hey Tabs. *wink wink*

Tabitha: o.o

Brodie: Cha.

Tabitha: o.o NO BRODIE NO!

Courtney: Tabby, are you going with me or what?

Tabitha: Okay sweetie. *looks at Brodie* Cha.

Brodie: *smiles* He'll never learn.

Ghetsis: Hi, I don't love anyone.

Colress: Hi I like Aldith, but A.G is pulling my leg.

A.G: OH PLEASE COLRESS I WANT TO MARRY YOU!

Colress: Aw... Fine I'll marry you. See ya Aldith.

Stew Pid: *stares at a meatball* I wanna marry you...

Meatball: ...

Stew Pid: OMG YOU SAID YES?!

Meatball: ...

Stew Pid: OMG YAY THANK YOU SO MUCH!*kisses meatball*

Brodie: *watching* Oh my god, that is slop!

Stew Pid: Nobody gets my meatball!

Brodie: You mean your meat BALLS! *kicks Stew Pid in the balls* Ha ha ha!

Stew Pid: *crying and grabs meatball* Help me meatball, I'm hurt.

Meatball: ...

**meanwhile**

**LATER...**

Giovanni: That was mildly disturbing. How was everyone's date?

Everyone who went on a date: It was great!

Giovanni: That's good and all.

N: ARCEUS? Are you freaking kidding me?!

A.G: Nope!

N: Oh gosh. *goes in the closet*

Giovanni: Oh my gosh, why is it always closet dares?

Zero: Because it never gets old!

Giovanni: Oh. -

Ghetsis: Wait... WHAT?!

Mars: No way! I'll stay with Satty, no matter WHAT!

Saturn: Oh my gosh...

Giovanni: A.G was asking your thoghts about it. Not your reactions!

Ghetsis: Oh. It is overly terrible because it doesn't even make sense that should be dominated over the cost of nothing.

Giovanni: You know that didn't make any sense right? o_e

Ghetsis: Oh darn.

Giovanni: Why is everyone doing the Oh today?

Proton: Why do you keep asking so many questions?

Giovanni: ... Oh barnacles.

Mars: It should be terminated right now!

Giovanni: Okay moving on...

Zero: Review from some one new!

Giovanni: Who is it?

Zero: Her name is Pikachucute.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble

James: And make it double.

Jessie: To protect-

Giovanni: WILL YOU SHUT IT ALREADY!

Jessie and James: o.o

Zero: Anyway, she says, "lol this is so funny. xD

Make zero dare goone to go to space with a space suit. xD" Hey another dare for me! YAY!

Goone: What's the whole point of going to space with a space suit?

Zero: You're gonna get killed by Palkia and Dialga!

Goone: o.o Get me outta here.

**MEANWHILE IN SPACE**

Goone: Wah! I wanna go home!

**SO YEAH HE GETS KILLED AND ALL THEN HE GETS TELEPORTED BACK HERE AND HE GET REVIVED.**

Goone: Whew, that was close.

Kodai: Umm. o_o

Zero: Another review by Sparklyclean. "OMG This is soo funny. Here are my dares.

Goone: Kiss three girls and five boys. *laughs evilly while lightning strikes in the background*  
Shelly: I dare you to stare at three boy's butts and be a pervert for the whole chapter. XD  
Zero: Why do you like Shelly?  
Ghetsis and Mars: Gradivusshipping. Kiss for ten seconds.  
Giovanni: Is there anyhting you would do to your mom? AKA Madame boss.

Alriht, that's all for now. This is goig to be great. XD"

Goone: Ugh, why me?

Kodai: Because you were the nerd who was overly protective of me in the movie. Oh and f*** you got us arrested!

Goone: Sorry boss I didn't mean it! :(

Kodai: I don't care.

Giovanni?: Goone do your dare.

Goone: Aww. Fine. *kisses Jupiter, Ariana, Courtney, Kodai, Zero, Mar Kiss, Vicious and Lawrence*

Giovanni: Well that was completely random.

Shelly: Heck yeah! *stares at Zero, Archie and Matt's butt* Yeah...

Zero: You know I don't like. I love her! I love her because she was acting all sweet and all and we even went on a date!

Shelly: *still staring at Zero's bum* Oh what?

Zero: Ah... *blushes*

Ghetsis and Mars: HECK NO!

Zero: Do it. My Magnezone is readying his volts.

Ghetsis and Mars: Fine! *kisses*

Everyone else: WOO YEAH!

Saturn: Like that's gonna happen in the next few chapters...

Giovanni: You know what I would do for my mom? I would breathe for my mom.

Madame Boss: *appears from H*ll* Giovanni brat boy, you will be punished by me! *disappears*

Giovanni: Oh crap...

Zero: Next review from MLGPokPRO, "can I join 2? If so can i be a ranger sent from Almia (its in the sinnoh region). pleeeeeease let me join"

Giovanni: Sure...

Zero: Alright, what's next?

Giovanni: Two more reviews. One of them isn't a dare but it's a wonderful compliment.

Zero: From Alex View. "Hilarious!"

Giovanni: Wow thank you Alex! This chapter has been torturous!

Zero: Is that even a word?

Giovanni: YEAH...

Zero: Last review. "corless and A.G 7 mins in heaven"

Colress: *blushes* Fine A.G.

A.G: *squeals*

Colress and A.G: *goes inside the closet and sees Arceus and N* Get out.

N: *gags and gets out of the closet*

Giovanni: Alright that's settled. Let's do one more dare before ending the chapter.

Zero: Okay, I dare Kodai to kiss Goone.

Kodai: NO I DON'T WANT TO!

Zero: Sorry, it's a dare!

Kodai: Fine. But you'll get sued. *kisses Goone*

Goone: *smiles* YEAH!

Kodai: -_- Don't get too excited.

Giovanni: *stretches* Wow, this was a long chapter. Please review and let us wrap this up!

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone! You can request to be a co-host through PM ONLY. MLGPOKPRO, Please have a nickname. Thanks for the reviews everybody!**


End file.
